The Little Things
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Elena Gilbert has failed to conceive with her husband, can she take up a guys offer of a "donation" when it's her best friend Damon offering the goods?
1. Chapter 1

Elena sat on the chair in the waiting room, she peeled the label off her bottle of water without thinking about it, her mind was elsewhere.

"Elena Gilbert." A loud voice called

She got up quickly and stowed the water bottle in her bag.

"This way please."

She smiled and followed the woman who called her.

"Dr. Greene will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Elena said taking a seat.

The room was full of pictures of Pregnancy, some posters of detailed ovaries, some about breastfeeding, there was also a pin board plastered with pictures of new born babies and thank you cards. Elena studied this until the office door opened.

"Elena." Dr. Greene said warmly

"Dr. Green." Elena smiled

"How are you feeling?" the gynaecologist asked as she took the seat behind her desk.

"Negative." Elena said with a sigh.

Dr. Greene pursed her lips at the word.

"No Greg today?"

"No." Elena said "We er…had a row."

"Oh." The doctor said "Nothing serious I hope."

Elena sighed "Just the usual. It's a stressful time."

Dr. Greene nodded in understanding.

"Let's discuss the situation in hand." She continued "You handed in your sample this morning and we've tested it and I'm afraid you're not pregnant Elena."

Elena nodded.

"But it's important that you don't lose faith-"

"it's been over a year now and I haven't caught once." Elena said louder than she intended

"Yes, and we've carried out every test available and we can see no reason why you can't physically conceive."

Elena nodded again

Dr. Greene continued "Would Doug be prepared to come in and have a few small tests done?"

"Doug has two children already." Elena said "He has no problems."

"Even so…" the Doctor said

"I don't think he would." Elena said glumly "I love my husband but he can be very stubborn."

"All I can suggest then is regular sex, a healthy diet, exercise and some relaxation. There's still hope yet."

Elena nodded.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss at this time?"

"No." Elena said "Thank you for your time."

She left the hospital office and walked slowly to her car. The traffic was fair so she made it to work by eleven.

The tinkling bell ran out as she opened the door into her florist shop. Her business partner and close friend Caroline Forbes came rushing over.

"Well?" Caroline asked, trying to look calm but Elena could see her eagerness for happy news breaking through

Elena shook her head.

"Oh Elena." Caroline said sadly and before she could take her bag off Caroline had pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine…well it's not but…" Elena sighed

"How did Doug take it?" Caroline asked when she released her

"He didn't go." Elena said

"What?" Caroline scowled

"We had a row."

"About what?" Caroline pressed

"About us looking into a donor." Elena said

"Did you tell him Damon offered?" Caroline said

"No!" Elena said quickly "It's taken five years for Doug to accept my best friend is a guy never mind the fact that my selfless friend has offered us a donation to help us achieve the baby we're desperate for!"

"Good point." Caroline said. She rearranged some daffodils that were resting in a silver bucket.

"I just suggested that we should look into a donor, give it a shot, I'm ready to try anything Car."

"Give him time to get his head around, I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so." Elena mumbled "I better get started."

She walked through the shop and into the back and dumped her bag down, just as she fastened her apron on she head the shop bell jingle.

Elena walked out on to the shop floor and plastered a smile on her face. The smile fell quickly when she saw who it was.

"What..." She said sharply "are _you_ doing here?"

"Jeez what a lovely reception you get here in Mystic Blooms."

"Damon." She said sharply

"What?" he said following it up with his stupid sexy trademark smile

"You should be in Chicago." She whinged

"Well I'm not." He shrugged

"It's the last day of your book signing." She said

"Is it?" he shrugged again

"Why are you here? Please tell me you didn't come here for me…"

He smirked and shrugged again.

"Damon!" she scolded

"What?" he said in a bored tone. "Give me a break, and besides I need flowers so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone.

Elena rolled her eyes and stomped away from him. She grabbed a watering can and went to the tap to fill it.

"I'll just help myself then." Damon said loudly.

"Hmpf." Elena breathed.

Damon walked around the various buckets of flowers looking hard at the various types. He grabbed beautiful pink peonies roses and grouped them together.

"So I got your text, sorry Elena." Damon said quietly "It's going to happen for you…"

Elena sighed loudly "Thank you. It's just yet another blow…" Damon shook his head sadly.

"Do these go?" Damon asked holding up blue freesia

"No." Caroline said appearing out of thin air "Try lilac ones or yellow. They make the pink pop." She said putting the emphasis on 'pop'

Damon took her advice and added the other flowers. Caroline nodded.

"So how come you're here?" Elena asked

"I knew what day it was and I wanted to make sure you'd be okay one way or the other." Damon said quietly

Elena's heart thawed. "Here." She said kindly taking the flowers from his hands and rearranging them into a beautiful bouquet. She added a shiny thick rucas leaf to bind them together and wrapped them in beautiful tissue paper and a silky ribbon.

Damon handed her his cash card and she printed him a receipt.

"Thank you." He said. "Card?" he asked

She pointed to a spinning stand then tossed him a pen. Damon picked out a card, wrote it and handed it to her. She took a quick glance as she was about to slip it into the silver envelope.

_Elena. __Where there is great love, there are always miracles_ _Damon X_

"These are for me?" she blushed

"Of course they are." Damon said

Elena's whole body relaxed, her shoulder fell and she set the flowers down just as Damon came around the counter.

"Shh." He hushed as she began crying the tears she'd been holding in all morning. He rocked her a little and she felt comforted by him, his familiar smell, the creaking sound of his leather jacket as he held her tighter…

"Did you cancel your Chicago date?" Elena mumbled into his shoulder

"No, just rescheduled for tomorrow." He said

She nodded. Good, she didn't want him missing one of his signing because of her.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, really meaning it.

"Let's not find out." Damon said kissing her temple. "Better?"

"Yes." Elena took a deep breath. "Better. You always know how to cheer me up Salvatore."

"It's my Job, Gilbert. So what does a guy have to do around here to get a cup of coffee?"

**A/N Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there. Sorry guys! I didn't notice the typo in Chapter 1!**_** Doug**_** is Elena's husband, sorry about that! Thanks for the lovely reviews Dr. B x**

"_This is just the alcohol talking, Damon. I'm sorry I wasn't hinting or anything I just…I'm just at the end of my tether and Doug won't go for tests…PIease don't feel pressurised or anything…I should never have said anything…"_

"_Elena…You're my best friend and I love you, I'd do anything for you and if Doug is on board then it would made sense for me to do it for you. I mean come on you know me, you wouldn't have to pay for it so if it doesn't work it's not the end of the world, it's the perfect solution…"_

Elena woke up suddenly from her dream. She'd been reliving the conversation she'd had with Damon a few weeks back. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over.

Doug was sitting up in bed using his laptop.

"Morning." Elena said

"Can you watch the kids today, I have a meeting." Doug said

Elena sat up. "I have to work, Doug."

"I know, but it's just a florist, what harm could they do in there?" Doug said still focusing on his laptop

Elena rolled her eyes. "Alright. I just hope Anna is in a better mood this morning."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she just wanted to stay with her Mom this weekend, and Tyler loves you." Doug said

"What's not to love?" Elena joked, "Breakfast?"

Doug set his laptop down. "Hmm…what kind… eggs and toast or…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Elena laughed. "Really?"

"You're the one always banging on about us getting pregnant." Doug said

Elena flinched "Yes, but we both want a baby Doug."

"Exactly." Doug said "So hurry up before the kids wake up."

Elena bit her tongue and tried not to roll her eyes.

Doug rolled over onto her and lifted her night dress up.

Elena kissed her way across his shoulder as he pulled down his pj bottoms.

Without a word Doug pushed into her and began thrusting.

"Oh god." He groaned as he picked up speed

"Kiss me." Elena said. Doug quickly kissed her lips and then buried his face in her neck.

"Slow down" Elena laughed as he pounded faster

"I have a meeting." He grunted, he thrust a few more times and then jarred. "Ugh!" he called as he climaxed.

Elena dropped her hands from his shoulder and he rolled back onto his side of the bed.

"I'm getting a shower, can you make me eggs?" He was already half way across the room. Elena sighed and pulled her nightdress down.

"You're kidding?" Caroline said quietly in the store room, "Please tell me you…"

"Shh!" Elena looked out at the shop floor where her step kids were drawing at the counter "No, I didn't get a chance it was over in like two minutes!"

Caroline made a noise of disgust.

"He'd kill me if he knew I told you." Elena added

Caroline looked mad "Girls talk, men should know that."

Elena shrugged.

"Did you discuss looking into a sperm donor again?"

"No, it always turns into an argument." Elena said

"Well I think you both need to sit down and discuss it again. I worry about you Elena, I know how much being a Mom means to you and I want it to happen for you one way or the other."

Elena nodded. "I know, thanks Car. We'll keep trying again this month and if it's still negative next time I'll bring it up again."

"Well make sure you get the fun parts out of lots of sex next time." Caroline laughed "I don't know how you're so calm, it would ruin my day!"

Elena giggled and then said "oh well, I'm used to it now."

Caroline's laughter stopped. Oh shit, she'd said too much. Her big mouth…

"Used to it?" Caroline quoted "was that not the first time?"

Elena blushed. "Uhm, no."

"How many times have you been left…unsatisfied…?" Caroline blinked

"I think my last orgasm was about a year ago…" Elena scratched her chin thinking

"A year?" Caroline shouted

"Keep your voice down!" Elena hissed

"Elena, that's not good." Caroline whispered

"I know, I know!" Elena whined "But I think it's been a lot of pressure on Doug, since we decided to start trying for a baby the romance just died. It's like "Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am"

"Does he know you're not being fulfilled?" Caroline demanded

"It's came up a few times." Elena said feeling mortified

"I don't think I could cope with that." Caroline said looking squeamish

"This sounds crazy but as long as he comes then we're sorted." She confessed

"But Elena you're not a baby making factory, you're his wife! He should be making sure you're satisfied."

Just then the shop bell tinkled.

"Customer." Elena said glad for the excuse to leave this conversation.

"Hey there." A voice called

"Damon." Elena smiled

She hugged him.

"Hey there Tyler, Anna." Damon waved

"Hi" they replied

"You okay? You look a little flushed…" Damon noted

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. What time's your flight to the windy city?"

"Soon, I'm just leaving now thought I'd call in and say bye."

"Oh, well make sure you have a good time Mr. famous author." Elena grinned

"Hardly famous." Damon rolled his eyes

"Ugh, yeah… pretty famous Damon." Caroline shouted from the store room. They laughed.

"Well have a safe flight and I'll see you on Wednesday for Doug's birthday dinner?" she said

"Definitely."

Tyler, Doug's youngest came over. "I drew you this picture, it's you signing autographs in the book store." He handed it proudly to Damon.

"Wow! That's great. Thanks buddy!" Damon said enthusiastically and Tyler beamed. "I'm going to put this in my office."

Tyler skipped back to his sister. "he's a sweet kid. How's his sister?" Damon mumbled quietly

"Oh she's getting there. I think she just dislikes me now which is a step up from the loathing she used to feel for me." Elena noted

"She's nine. She doesn't know what she's feeling." Damon said and Elena nodded in agreement.

"I better get going." He said

"I hate saying goodbye." Elena complained as she hugged him tightly.

"Me too." He kissed her temple

"Bye kids."

"bye bye." They said

"Catch you on Wednesday Forbes!" Damon called

"Bye Damon!" Caroline yelled from the store room. "Have fun!"

Damon held the door open for an elderly lady before he left. Elena watched him leave and her mood slumped a little.

"I'm looking for hydrangea." The elderly lady said loudly so Elena went off to help her and her mind was happily occupied for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my lovelies! Hope you're well. In regards to Vamplover2011 Sorry, yes "A row" means an argument or clash of opinion. Sorry, I'm British and maybe it's one of our terms. Sorry for the confusion there. Thanks again for the reviews and please send some more ! Love as always Dr. B x**

Elena smoothed down her new dress. Today was Doug's thirty fifth birthday and they were heading out to a restaurant with family and friends.

"Should I wear a tie?" Doug asked from across the room.

Elena looked up from her vanity desk.

"Uh…no, you don't need to." She said

"I think I'll wear one, this place were going to is pretty fancy." He confirmed

"Sure." Elena said picking up her lipstick and returning her eyes to the mirror "If you like."

She carefully blotted her rouge lips on a tissue.

"Well?" she asked as she stood

"You look lovely." Doug said observing her

"Thanks." She smiled "Notice anything different?"

He looked harder "ah…new dress."

Elena sighed. "Yes. New dress."

"We better get going it's almost eight." Doug said

They were second to last to arrive. They were situated at a huge round table. Doug's parents were here and his sister Jill. His best friend mike and his wife Jennifer and Caroline and her boyfriend Matt. They were greeted warmly by everyone.

"Shall we get some drinks now we're all here?" Doug asked

"Damon isn't here yet?" Elena said

"Or his new girlfriend." Caroline added "What's her name?"

"It's Emma." Elena said, this would be their first meeting.

Right on queue Damon and Emma walked in and were shown to the party. He wore smart dark blue jeans, a sharp white shirt with the collar open and a navy fitted blazer.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Damon apologised

"You're right on time." Doug's father said kindly

"Happy Birthday, man." Damon said clapping Doug on the back and handing him a wrapped gift.

"Thanks Damon, you didn't have to get me anything."

Damon waved off the thanks.

"Hey, hi there." Damon greeted Doug's parents and his sister.

"Hey." He said to Elena

"Hi." Elena stood up to hug him

"Wow, you're looking hot!" Damon said looking her up and down. "You cut your hair." He said lifting a lock before putting it back in place "It looks great."

Elena beamed "Yes, I did." She smoother her hair "Thank you."

"This is Emma." Damon said turning and motioning a pretty blonde forward. "Emma, meet Elena."

"Hi it's lovely to meet you." Elena said warmly

"And you." Emma smiled "I've heard a lot about you…"

"All good I hope." Elena laughed

"Yes." Emma said with a little cough, she moved and sat down

"Wow!" Doug said loudly as he opened Damon's present. Everyone looked around and Elena sat back down.

"You like?" Damon said as he also took his seat beside Emma.

"A Hermes Time Piece? Damon, this is incredible!" Doug quickly clicked the watch in place.

"Wow." Caroline said admiring it.

"Aren't those like five thousand dollars?" Matt mumbled to Caroline who nodded

Five thousand dollars. Elena blinked rapidly. _Lucky Doug…_

The night progressed nicely and they were having tea and coffee with the birthday cake.

"Damon I must say I really, really enjoyed your last book. Please tell me you've started the follow up." Doug's sister Jill said

Damon blushed a little "Thanks Jill, yes, I've started it."

Jill looked thrilled "What happens to Bill?" she propped

Damon laughed "I can't tell you that! It would ruin the whole plot."

"Oh come on, I'm dying to know…" she giggled before she took another sip of wine

"Sorry." Damon sat down his coffee and held up his hands "I really can't; besides Emma would literally kill me, she works for my publishers."

"Yes, I'd kill him" Emma laughed

"No one knows except me, my computer and well Elena…but she doesn't count…" Damon said

Emma's eyes bulged. "Elena knows?"

Damon looked at her "Yeah. I always give her my notes to read."

Elena suddenly felt hot.

"You shouldn't let anyone see." Emma hissed

"Oh come on she's my best friend, she'd never tell anyone." Damon replied

"More cake anyone?" Doug's mother Jean said loudly trying to defused the tension

"You shouldn't let her see anything." Emma said "You wouldn't let_ me_ see your rough draft for Christ's sake."

"Can we talk about this later?" Damon muttered

"Elena." Jean said "Have more cake love, you should try and eat more it might help with the baby problem if you had a little more meat on your bones."

Elena flinched.

"She's fine." Caroline said loudly

"No thank you." Elena said quickly "I'm full up."

"I'm just saying you need to be healthy if I'm to get another grandchild, I saw you had a few glasses of wine earlier…" Jean added

"It's a party." Damon said in Elena's defence

"Even so, If she was _really_ serious about having a child she needs to give up on such things. This is probably the problem here"

"Mother." Jill said in a warning tone.

Elena felt like she'd been slapped.

"So we're heading out clubbing after." Matt said trying to change the subject. "Damon, Emma are you free?"

"Sure." Damon said absent mindedly, his eyes were on Elena

Elena wanted to leave. She was so hurt by jean's words and her eyes were watering.

"I'll settle the bill." Doug's father said getting up

"No, it's my treat." Elena said getting up quickly "Doug you should make sure your parent's get home."

"What will you do, get a cab?" he asked

"No, I think I'll go clubbing too." She said loudly "It's been ages since I've been drunk."

The atmosphere was tense.

"Well happy birthday." Damon said to Doug as he followed his parent's and Jill out of the restaurant

"Thanks." Doug said, he looked livid. "Jennifer, Mike are you staying?"

"No we'll be off." Mike said awkwardly

When they were gone and Damon moved beside her "You okay?" he said quietly

"No." she laughed bitterly

"Do you want to get drunk?" he asked with a smile

"Yes, please." She smiled

Matt led the way to his favourite club. The music was loud. Caroline and Elena hit the dance floor while the others went to the bar.

"Tequila ladies?" Damon said appearing at their side a while later

They cheered and downed the drinks.

"Dance with me Damon." Emma's voice called loudly as she yanked him away from the girls and Damon obliged

"I need another drink." Elena said

"She seems like a bit of a bitch, doesn't she." Caroline said nodding towards Emma

Elena nodded before she took Caroline's hand and moved to the bar. "Vodkas." She shouted "Doubles."

"Yes!" Caroline squealed "That's the spirit."

By two am Elena was quite drunk. She was sitting at a table watching Damon and Emma dance. Her head was so mixed up. Why had Doug let his mother talk to her in front of their friends? She was humiliated. Ugh, look at that bitch grinding her ass into Damon… a seething feeling now swept over Elena's hurt. She'd had enough of this. Getting up she walked directly towards Damon.

She put her hand on his Elbow and he looked around

"Hey can I talk to you?" she shouted over the pounding music

"Yeah, are you okay?" he yelled, he dropped his arms from around Emma's waist but Emma then took his hand.

"I just need to talk to you!" she shouted "Alone!" she added

"Okay." Damon said pulling away from Emma. "Let's go."

Elena took his hand then and pulled him through the crowd. "Outside! It's too loud."

It was cold outside and Elena shivered. She led Damon away from the bouncers and down the street a little.

"hey are you crying?" Damon said suddenly

Elena wiped her eyes. Crap, her mascara. "I'm fine."

Damon shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said pulling it around her, inhaling his scent.

"What's wrong? Why are we out here." He asked

"I want to do it." She said firmly

Damon looked puzzled for a second. "Oh…" he said suddenly

"No one cares." She said as a fresh fat tear slipped down her cheek. "about my happily ever after but me."

"That's not true." Damon said, he looked worried

"No really. It's all I want, it's what everyone wants…I have my business, I have the best friends, I have my husband but I don't have my baby and no one can let me forget it. His parents always go on about it and I feel like I'm letting them down and Doug down and it's just not happening. It's so much pressure Damon, not on him but on me because I'm the woman… No one cares about how much I'm hurting."

"I do." Damon said in an angry tone "and I'm actually pissed that you're standing here saying that, and screw that Caroline cares too! We've been through a lot over the past twenty something years Elena, and we've been best friends since the sand box so now _I'm_ hurt that you think I don't care about you because…you know what Elena, I care a lot more than you know!"

"I'm sorry!" Elena said loudly "I'm sorry, I know you care, I'm drunk I didn't mean it like that. Damon you care so much about me, I mean look what you've offered us…and I want to say yes. I'm_ saying_ yes…if the offer still stands?"

Damon shuffled on the spot. "Have you asked Doug?"

"Yes, but I didn't say it was going to be you." Elena said

"Do you think he would care that it would be me?" Damon asked

"No." Elena lied "Rather you than some random sperm donor, right?"

Damon looked at her for a moment.

"Please say you'll do it." Elena said before she could stop herself. She knew it was wrong to pressurise him.

"I'd do anything for you." He said looking her in the eyes and Elena's stomach flipped

"That's a yes?" she smiled

"Yes." Damon confirmed

"Thank you." Elena said throwing herself into his arms. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I do." He mumbled into her ear.

"There's one more thing…" she said

"What's that?" he replied releasing her

"This is a big ask but can we keep this a secret from everyone… just until we see the outcome?"

Damon nodded "Of course."

Elena flushed "I mean…Doug as well…"

"What?" Damon said

"I just want to see if I can get pregnant. I know he already has his two kids but the Doctor can't see anything wrong with me and he's not willing to go for tests… I'd tell him after one way or the other."

She let her words sink in for a moment

"Like I said, I know that's a big ask." She added when he said nothing

"But you promise you'd tell him eventually?" Damon asked

"Yes, of course." Elena confirmed

"Alright." Damon said "We'll do it your way."


	4. Chapter 4

"_I've changed my mind."_

"_Elena…"_

"_Damon, please…"_

"_Elena…look at me."_

"_It's not supposed to be like this? Why do I feel like this?"_

"_Look at me. If you want to back out we can run. I'm serious. I'll run with you."_

"_You will?"_

"_Yes. But you don't __**really**__ want to run."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I know you better than you know yourself."_

"_Keep talking… you're calming me down."_

"_You're nervous. It's natural."_

"_It's not meant to feel like this. I feel sick to the core. I think it's a sign."_

"_What do you feel sick about. Tell me?"_

"_I don't know. Everything."_

"_Are you scared about forever… or are you scared about standing up in front of all those people."_

"_I don't want to be the centre of attention. I don't want to let anyone down."_

"_How would you let anyone down?"_

"_I don't know…what if I throw up…or laugh at the wrong moment. Or I could trip on my dress and fall."_

"_I would never let you fall."_

"_I know that."_

"_Just think about Doug and forget about everyone else."_

"_What if his mother's right? What if I'm too young for him? I mean I'm barely twenty one…"_

"_Elena. Do you love him?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Then that's all that matters."_

"_You're right."_

"_Plus…you can always get divorced if you change your mind."_

"_Damon!"_

"_I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Are you ready to go?"_

"…_yes."_

"_Okay. You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you for giving me away, my Dad would approve."_

"_This kind of sucks."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to give you away; I need you in my life forever. Can't I just keep you?"_

"_Nothing will change. I promise, you'll always be my best friend."_

"_Good. Deep breath. This is our queue Gilbert."_

"_Keep hold of my hand. Don't let me fall."_

"_Never."_

Elena's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the couch fully dressed in last night's clothes. God her head hurt.

"Ugh." She groaned as she sat up, she'd been dreaming about her wedding day again.

"Feeling rough?" Doug said

Elena looked up, Doug was sitting at the table eating a bagel

"Yes." She croaked

"Good." He said "That was quite a performance you pulled at dinner."

Elena blinked rapidly "Me? What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"She is a complete cow! Did you not hear how she spoke to me?" Elena demanded

Doug took another bite of his bagel and ignored her.

"I'm getting a shower." She muttered acidly

Elena's whole body relaxed under the hot spray. She was reliving her conversation with Damon from last night. She felt strange… she actually felt hopeful. She couldn't remember the last time she felt hope, and she hardly dared to admit it but she felt excited. She needed to make plans… how. When. Where? She wasn't due to ovulate for another week so she had plenty of time to hammer out the details. The thing she had never actually discussed with Damon was how they would carry out the deed. Would they actually have sex or would they try artificial insemination. She quickly imagined herself having sex with her best friend… she shook her head, she actually felt embarrassed and rather hot, she turned the water temperature down. They couldn't have sex…could they? No. It might ruin their relationship and Elena loved Damon far too much to risk it.

When she was dressed and ready she grabbed her phone. She typed "artificial insemination" into the search engine and memorised the details from a useful website.

Even though she had another week, Elena wanted to get the ball rolling. She grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Where are you going?" Doug said "I thought we both took the day off work to spend some time together?"

"I'm going out." She said "I have things to pick up"

"I can come too." He said

"No." she said quickly "I can manage alone."

She drove to walmart and grabbed a shopping basket. She walked to the health department first and grabbed an oral syringe. She picked up a durex finger vibrator; the website she'd consulted with advised the woman who was to be inseminated to have an orgasm after the procedure as the convulsions would help push the sperm into the uterus. Elena threw the box into the basket. Next she went to the home department and looked for the storage containers. She selected a Tupperware container. Looking into her shopping basket she felt embarrassed. She grabbed some random items on the way to the checkout, a lip stick, eye makeup remover wipes and a deodorant. She felt rather guilty as the cashier scanned the items, she was paranoid that they would guess what she was up to, but the girl who scanned the items didn't look at them twice. She shoved them in a carrier bag and asked for the cash. Elena paid and practically ran to her car.

Just as she unlocked the door her cell rang out.

"Hi." She answered

"Hey." It was Damon "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. You?" she asked

"I feel like I got hit by a train." He said

She laughed.

"So…about last night…" he began

"Are you calling to ask if I was so drunk that I forgot our agreement?" she asked

"Yeah, kind of." Damon laughed

"Well I didn't" she said "…were _you_ hoping I'd have forgotten or changed my mind?"

"No." Damon said "Like I said, I'll do anything for you Elena." He said

"Okay good." Elena replied. "Is this kind of weird that were just having a casual conversation about sperm donation?"

"We've always been weird." Damon joked

"Hey!" Elena laughed "Speak for yourself Salvatore."

Damon laughed at their banter.

"So I'm actually outside walmart." Elena confessed "I've picked up some stuff for us."

"Oh. Okay." He replied "such as?"

"Well I kind of looked up a website about artificial insemination this morning…" she broke off for a second, when he didn't say anything she continued. "I didn't think you'd want to try the natural way." She added

"Right." Damon said and she wondered whether he meant "You're right" or "right, you've already decided."

Elena shook her head "uh yeah... so I bought the essential stuff. I was mortified; I kept thinking the girl at the checkout knew what we are going to do."

Damon laughed "Turkey baster?"

"Hmm, no not quite that obvious." She said "Oral syringe."

"Interesting." Damon said and she blushed for some unknown reason "So when are we doing this?"

"In about a weeks' time." She said

"Okay, cool."

"I was thinking we could get a motel room or something." She said blushing again

"A motel? Isn't that a bit seedy?" Damon said

"I guess." Elena said

"Leave it to me, I'll book somewhere." He suggested

"Thank you."

"Okay I better go. I've avoided my computer all morning, time to get some writing done."

"Happy writing Damon." She said before she pressed the end call button.

**A/N Hey there! Thanks for the latest reviews :D I apologise if this chapter seems a bit messy but It's the middle of the night and my eyes are bleary! (literally!) keep reviewing you lovely people! Dr. B x**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena couldn't wait for her working day to be over, today was the day.

She'd been awake from dawn and had removed the essentials she'd bought a week earlier from the shoe box she'd hidden them in and packed them into weekend bag. It was Doug's weekend to have the kids so he was driving across town to pick them up. Before she left for work she scribbled a note to him.

_Going for dinner with Damon, might be late. – E x_

She left the note in the bedroom and hope he wouldn't find it for a while.

Picking up her bag she left for work. The day seemed to drag horribly and she only felt relief when she saw a familiar face pull up outside the shop.

"Hey." Damon said as he entered Mystic Blooms. He was dressed casually. Black V neck with sunglasses clipped on, jeans, black converse. Even casually dressed he looked flawless.

"Hi!" Elena smiled

"Almost ready to go?" he asked as he leaned over the counter

"Yes." She said "I can't wait to get going."

Damon stood up off the counter and stretched widely. Elena's eye caught a glimpse of his flat stomach as his tee shirt hiked up. She smiled as she saw the tattoo there; a thick lined star.

"I just need to set the alarm." She said grabbing her bags

They took Damon's car. It was a lovely Friday evening. They rolled down the windows and turned up the music.

Even with the enormity of the event that was about to take place Elena didn't feel awkward around Damon at all and it seemed he was content too.

"Do you remember the day we got our tattoo?" She said as they turned onto the highway

She saw Damon's face light up. "Of course I do."

_They were sixteen at the time, Elena's parents had passed away a month ago and she was now living with her Aunt. Her life had been turned upside down. To date her most pressing anxiety was the fact that she'd never kissed a boy and then everything had changed and her life was dark and heavy and she struggled to get out of bed in the mornings. One Friday morning Damon had turned up at her bedroom window. He'd dragged her from bed and told her to pack a bag. He'd borrowed his Dad's car and they'd ditched school driven for miles. They went to the beach, they went to a bar and they'd gotten matching tattoos. Both got a star on their stomach, somewhere that wasn't visible for parents and guardians to find._

"That was one of the best days ever." Elena smiled as she remembered "It was the first time I'd laughed since the crash."

"Do you remember how cool we felt when we got served at the bar?" Damon laughed

"We were so carefree." She smiled "_and_ you got into a fight…"

Damon's face fell a little at the memory "Don't remind me." He said

"What? Oh come on! You were my saviour that night, saving me from that creepy man…" Elena said

"He was trying to kiss you." Damon said

"And I nearly let him too." Elena shuddered "But then you appeared from thin air and punched him."

"That made me so mad." Damon said

"What that we got kicked out for fighting?" Elena laughed

"No." Damon said seriously "The fact that you told me you'd almost let him kiss you because Bonnie teased you that you hadn't done it yet."

"God, it seems so stupid now." Elena confessed "but it seemed like a big problem back then. But then you kissed me as we walked along the sand and my problem was gone." Elena grinned

"Just like that." Damon grinned

"I never thanked you for that." Elena said "it was really sweet…and I suppose I can tell you now, I actually told everyone who would listen about it… _Dreamboat Salvatore kissed me!_" Elena said in a pretend dreamy voice

"I knew that." Damon confessed "I guess I can now confess that I told some people we got to second base…"

"Damon!" Elena laughed hitting him on the arm

"What?" he laughed "It sounded so much cooler."

They continued reminiscing until Damon pulled into the parking lot of the Merchant Hotel.

"Here we are." Damon said

Elena suddenly felt a little nervous as she grabbed her stuff

"Let's check in." She said

The hotel was lovely. In fact it was beautiful.

"Jeez, this place is fancy." Elena commented

"Didn't think you'd want your potential child conceived in a pay by the hour dive." Damon whispered as a lady arrived at reception.

Elena watched as her jaw dropped. She was used to seeing this; girls were always throwing themselves at Damon.

"Hi, we'd like to check in. The name's Salvatore."

The receptionist flicked her flaming red hair dramatically over her shoulder.

"Certainly sir." She smiled as she batted her lashes. Elena rolled her eyes.

When they arrived into the room Elena felt a little flustered. She eyed the massive bed…

"So how are we doing this then?" Damon asked

Elena jumped from her thoughts. "What?"

"Will I go into the bathroom?" he said looking a little embarrassed

"If you want." Elena said. "Er… I got you this…"

She opened her bag and pulled out an adult magazine covered in plastic.

"Gilbert!" Damon said in mock outrage "I am shocked!"

The tension in the room evaporated

Elena grinned "Oh come on, I saw piles of these in your bedroom over the years."

"Even so, I can't believe you actually bought me one."

Elena shrugged "If it helps..."

Damon laughed again "Thanks, I guess."

"Okay…So I'll go out for like twenty minutes and leave you alone…" Elena said, "Then I have to wait for thirty minutes of the sperm to liquefy."

"Make it ten minutes….Yeah, I did some research actually." Damon confessed

"Did you?" Elena smiled

"Well yeah. We want this to work don't we?" Damon said "I'm wearing looser boxers; I've been taking zinc and vitamins."

"You've really been doing that?" Elena said and she felt her eyes prickle

"Of course." Damon said

"Wow." Elena smiled "I had to beg Doug to take vitamins and he forgets most of the time…well here…" she handed him the plastic tub.

"Thanks." Damon said

"Er.. good luck?" Elena laughed

"Thanks." Damon said

"Text me when you're finished." Elena left the room and walked down stairs. She went to the hotel bar and ordered a glass or orange juice. She had just finished her drink when her phone buzzed. She walked slowly back to the room, switching her cell off as she went. She didn't need to be disturbed.

"Hi." Damon said as he let her in

"Hey." Elena said. "Shall we watch some tv for half an hour then?"

"Sure." Damon said.

They climbed onto the bed and Elena flicked through the channels.

"So I think this is only going to be weird if we don't talk about it." Damon said

Elena set the remote down. "You're right."

Damon went on "So I filled my guys into the cup, I put the lid on and left them in the bathroom.

"Good stuff." Elena said "Uh…well when it's time you can go to the bar and have a well-deserved beer and I'll lie back and do the rest."

"So do you need to stay lying down after?" Damon asked

"It helps, apparently, if I keep my hips elevated."

"So I'll come back and then and we'll order some room service and watch a movie?" Damon asked

"That sounds pretty perfect." Elena smiled

When the half hour was up Damon rolled off the bed and onto his feet. Elena stood up.

"Well call me when I can come up." He said, then he hesitated before pulling her in for a hug

"I really hope this works." He whispered urgently in her ear

"So do I." Elena replied, her chest heaved "Thank you so much Damon… I can never thank you enough."

Damon pulled back and wiped away her sudden tears. "Hey. Don't cry…I have a good feeling about this."

Elena smiled and then Damon kissed her. His lips pushed against hers, it wasn't quite a peck because it lasted a few seconds longer than necessary…

"Good luck." He said gently as he pulled back. And then he was gone.

Elena stood there for a moment recovering.

When she was herself again she went to the bathroom. She saw the tub on the counter. For a while she simply stood looking at it. She couldn't bring herself to pick it up or open the lid. She was freaking out! She paced back and forward cursing herself, she'd come this far and now she was losing her nerve.

In an attempt to calm herself down she splashed cold water around her neck and chest. It cooled her over heated body for a second. She took a deep breath and grabbed a fluffy towel from the pile supplied and dried herself. Sighing heavily she dropped down onto the lid of the toilet. She just needed a second to gather herself.

She looked beside her and noticed Damon had left his wallet and car keys on a wooden stool, beside them was the magazine Elena had provided. She lifted it and realised that the plastic still covered the magazine. Looks like he didn't need it after all…she was about to set it down when something fluttered from it onto the floor. It looked like a piece of paper had been stuck to the plastic. She reached down and lifted it. Without thinking she unfolded it and her heart stopped when she realised what it was. It was an old photograph of a girl wearing a bikini; she was posing on the beach, feet in the sea and hand on her hip. Her hair was blowing in the wind. It was her… from the day they got their tattoos. Before she had time to react loud knocking came from the door. She jumped up and then she heard Damon's voice calling her name. In a panic she folded the old photo and shoved it back under the magazine.

"Elena!" Damon's voice called again

She closed the bathroom door and quickly let Damon in

"What's wrong?" she said startled

"Doug just called me…he's been calling, your phone's switched off!"

Elena's heart sunk. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident, a crash." Damon said quickly "Doug's fine but Anna and Tyler have been taken to hospital for x-rays. They think Anna has a broken leg."

Elena's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"We need to get going…" Damon said

"Doug…where's my phone?" she said in a panic.

"Here use mine, I'll get our stuff together." He pushed the phone into her shaking hands

Elena took a deep breath and dialled Doug's number.

**A/N Sorry if it's a bit rushed! Where has this day gone? Keep up the lovely reviews! Dr. B X**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, uh…we have to leave…it's an emergency. Can I pay the bill?" Damon said

"You're leaving already?" the redhead from reception replied

"Like I said it's an emergency." Damon replied

"I hope it's nothing serious?" the receptionist replied leaning over the counter

"We're not sure yet." Damon said "Sorry can I just pay please?" Damon added

The woman smiled sweetly and flicked her red hair. "Just one moment please."

She opened the door behind the counter and disappeared

"Where is she going?" Elena whimpered "We need to go!"

"I have no idea." Damon said "Do you want to wait in the car?"

Before Elena could answer the receptionist reappeared.

"Well…" she began with a large smile "Seeing as you've only been her for less than an hour I've asked the manager to waver the bill and he agreed under the circumstances."

"Thank you so much." Damon replied "That's really kind of you."

"Thank you." Elena said

"No problem at all." She beamed.

"We need to go." Elena said to Damon

"Thanks again." Damon said but as he turned the receptionist spoke again

"There's just one thing…"

"Okay." Damon said looking confused

The woman flushed slightly and produced a hard back copy of Damon's last book from under the counter.

"Could you sign my book?" She twisted her hair around the end of her finger

"oh…sure." Damon said awkwardly

"I'm a huge fan." She said "I nearly passed out when I realised who you were."

Elena rolled her eyes and Damon said nothing.

"Here's a pen…make it out to Ciara. That's me."

Damon opened the book and scribbled on the blank page.

"Thanks Ciara, it was really nice of you to help us out. We really need to go…" Damon said

She raised her pencilled in eyebrow "Anything for you."

Damon smiled awkwardly at her and Elena pulled his arm.

"What hospital are they at?" Damon asked as he started the car

"St. John's" Elena said

"Okay, let's go."

"I feel so guilty." Elena said

"Why?" Damon said loudly "It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I still feel guilty." She said "I feel like I'm deceiving them somehow. This is my fault."

"Elena, that's crazy talk."

"You know what I mean. I should have gone with Doug to pick them up." She said putting her head in her hands "But I decided to go here with you."

"If you had gone the only difference would be an extra casualty in that car." Damon said in a hard voice "I don't want to even think about that."

"But maybe he wasn't watching the road because the kids were fighting or something and if I'd been there I could have sorted them out." She said "I could have prevented the accident."

"Elena." Damon said in a raised voice "Stop it. Stop torturing yourself."

"Damon that's my husband and my step children!" she retorted

"I know!" Damon shouted "Do you think that I don't know that? Just…stop."

Elena blinked rapidly. Damon's eyes were on the road so she glanced at his face. He looked hurt.

She didn't know what to say then and an uncomfortable silence filled the car.

She knew she was being irrational but her whole body was racked with guilt and on top of that she felt huge disappointment that she'd missed her chance to conceive again. She suddenly wondered what Damon had done with his sample, she didn't want to ask.

She rolled down her window and Damon turned the radio on.

She stole another glance at Damon and saw his face was still hard.

She looked back out of the window. She'd never had words with Damon before. They'd never fallen out, ever. He'd shouted at her before, she'd never heard him shout, he was always so laid back and happy, she'd obviously hurt him somehow.

So much had happened today and before she could stop herself she burst into tears.

"Elena." Damon said, he sounded alarmed. "Don't cry, you heard what Doug said on the phone there's no life threatening injuries. They're all going to be fine."

She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"That's not why I'm crying." She mumbled

Damon shook his head. "Tell me." He said

"You're mad at me." She said, looking at him

Damon glanced at her "I'm not mad at you." He looked back to the road

She didn't believe him.

"The traffic's light, we should be there soon." His voice was light but Elena wasn't convinced.

True enough in no time Damon was pulling into the hospital car park.

They got out of the car and Damon paid the parking fee before they walked into the building. They headed to the reception desk in silence.

"Hello." Elena said to the woman sitting there. "My husband and step children were brought in earlier after a car accident. His names Doug James."

The woman clicked on her computer.

"They're on the paediatrics ward Mrs. James." She said "Follow the signs."

"This way." Damon pointed

"Elena! Damon!" Tyler came rushing over when they arrived in the right place. He had a small bruise under his eye but otherwise looked fine.

"Elena." Doug jumped up from a chair

"Doug!" Elena said, she rushed forward and hugged him "Are you alright?"

"I told you I'm fine and so is Tyler." Doug said "It's poor Anna who's hurt. We were sitting at traffic lights and a car hit us at the side, Anna's side."

"Oh no." Elena said

"She's got a broken leg, whip lash, bruising. It could have been so much worse." Doug said

"Thank God it wasn't!" Elena said "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping; they gave her strong pain relief. She might need surgery on her leg so they haven't put a cast on until a surgeon has a look at her x-rays."

"Can I see her?" Elena asked

"Sure."

They followed Doug down the hall

"Were where you?" Doug asked "I was calling you and your phone was off."

Elena cringed "I met Damon after work and we went for Dinner…I did leave a note but you obviously never got it…"

"Oh right." Doug said and he didn't push the subject. Elena sighed in relief.

He turned right into a little room and they followed

Anna was asleep in a trolley bed.

Elena quietly walked to her and stroked her hair; her eyes fluttered open.

"I want my Mom." She said groggily

"I know you do sweetheart but remember your mom's gone away for the weekend but I'm sure she'd going to come back as soon as she can." Elena said

"Will you stay with me until she gets here please?" Anna asked taking Elena's hand

"Of course I will." Elena smiled "Try and rest now baby."

Anna closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"See, she does like you." Doug said

"I should go." Damon said "I'm intruding."

Elena looked up at him "No you're not." She said quickly

"Actually…" Doug said "Could you go and see how my car is? The cops gave me the number of the place they towed it too."

"Sure, of course." Damon said

"Doug, it's late." Elena protested

"Do you know how much they charge to keep your car there Elena? It will cost a fortune!"

"It's cool. Give me the number and I'll see what I can do." Damon replied

"Thanks." Doug handed him the piece of paper with the details on it.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'm glad you're all safe, Doug." Damon said sincerely as he backed away "Bye Tyler."

"Bye Damon!" Tyler called as he waved

"I need some coffee." Doug said

"I'll get some." Elena said "Wanna come, Ty?"

"Yes." Tyler said taking Elena's hand

"Do you know what's weird?" Tyler piped up as they walked down the corridor

"No. What's that?" Elena asked

"You and Damon never hugged good bye." He said as a matter of fact as he skipped along "You always hug each other."

"Yeah you're right." Elena said sadly "I guess we always do."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena rapped the door for the second time. She waited and waited. No answer.

She peered in through the window; it didn't look as though anyone was home.

With a quick glance around she opened her bag and grabbed her bundle of keys. She located the shiny silver one on a separate key ring at quietly slid it into the lock. She opened the door and hurried inside.

"Hello?" she said quietly… when no one answered she carefully closed the door behind her.

Elena walked into the front room of Damon's house; she popped her "emergency" key back into her bag. She looked around and sighed, his coffee table was littered with empty beer bottles and an ash tray. Damon was smoking? She lifted the ashtray and on closer inspection noticed the cigarette butts had lipstick marks on them…Ah yes, Emma. Elena frowned. She grabbed a few of the beer bottles and the ashtray and carried them through to the kitchen. She left the bottles to the side and dumped the contents of the ashtray into the bin before she ran the ashtray under the tap.

The kitchen looked a little untidy too, this wasn't like Damon, pieces of a shattered wine bottle lay in a dust pan that had been tossed onto the worktop. Elena walked from the kitchen back into the hall and then she climbed the staircase. The first room she came to was Damon's office. She peered around the door hoping he wouldn't be there to find her there without an invitation but luckily this room was also empty. She noticed his answering machine was flashing 7 messages. Temptation to press play almost overcame her before it dawned on her that they were most likely all from her…

Elena retreated from Damon's office and bypassed the spare bedrooms and the bathroom. Damon's bedroom was at the front side of the house; the door was pulled over but not closed. She knew it was the last place she should be going as a person's bedroom is their most private place but she knew Damon wouldn't be in there as it was 3pm on a weekday. Curiosity overcame her once more and she pushed the door open and peered in. Her heart dropped through the floor when she saw Damon was there, fast asleep sprawled across the large bed. She was rooted to the floor in shock. She knew she needed to go because she would have a hard job explaining herself if he woke up but she just couldn't seem to move. Her eyes were fixed on his mostly naked body, his modesty protected by a thin white bed sheet that lay low on his lips. He seemed fast asleep, his head resting in the crook of his elbow, his lips parted slightly. She looked at his toned stomach and the tattoo adorned there. He was flawless, there was no denying it. Sure she'd seen him shirtless a few times over the years but she'd never appreciated his body like this before. Why he was not married? She thought suddenly…or engaged? He was a lotto win in the form of a man. Intelligent, witty, caring, loving, handsome, _sexy…_ It was suddenly mind boggling to Elena that some woman hadn't snatched him up, sure he'd had a lot of girlfriends over the years but they were always short term, he never settled down… maybe Emma would be the one, Elena's jaw tightened at the thought.

Damon sighed heavily in his sleep and Elena suddenly fled from the room. She tiptoed down the stairs as quickly as she could and opened the door. Just as she did something large and hairy streaked past her leg.

"Meow! Meow!"

Damon's gorgeous cat Jinx curled around her legs.

"Shh!" Elena pleaded

"Meow!" Jinx cried loudly

"Shh!" Elena hushed "Here boy…" she quickly darted into the kitchen and the cat gracefully trotted beside her.

"Meow!" Jinx cried as he sat in front of his empty bowl.

"Hush now, please. Are you hungry?" Elena said "Crap…where's your food?" Elena opened the first cupboard and luckily located found a can of Cat food. As she pulled the ring lip open Jinx's mewling grew louder.

"MEOW!" "MEOW!" he called happily, padding his little feet repeatedly and rubbing his head on Elena's leg as she frantically spooned some food into his bowl.

Jinx began eating and fell silent and Elena went to the fridge to see if there was some milk for him to drink. She opened the carton and sniffed, ugh, it was sour. She wrinkled her nose and closed the fridge door.

"Having fun?"

Elena jumped and dropped the carton onto the floor. It burst and Jinx streaked out of the room in shock.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked her hand griping her chest "You scared the living hell out of me!"

Her heart sped even further when she realised he was only wearing the bed sheet around his waist.

"How did you get in?" Damon asked

Elena was flustered she dropped to the floor and picked up the carton and tossed it into the bin.

"I used the emergency key." She said, she couldn't look at him. She grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the milk up

"What's the emergency?" he asked, still hovering in the door way, practically naked…

"You're the emergency!" She snapped "I've been calling you for three days!"

"Have you?" he said

"Don't act like you didn't realise, you've been dodging my calls! I've been worried sick!" she said

"I've been really busy writing. I've locked myself away. It's not the first time I've done it." He said

"Yes, but you always tell me when you do that, I haven't seen you since the other night at the hospital."

"I thought I'd give you some time with your family." Damon said, it sounded like an accusation rather than a comment.

"You're my family too." Elena said in a gentle voice "Do you know how long it's been? Can you remember any time when we haven't spoken in over three days? You call me every night when you're gone at signings and I called you almost every day on my honeymoon! I've been worried sick; I don't know what I've done or what's wrong here but we need to _fix_ it…"

Damon walked into the kitchen and Elena back away until she hit into the dishwasher.

"What exactly are we _fixing_?" Damon asked in a sharpish tone.

Elena was confused. She didn't know what to say.

"I broke up with Emma." He said suddenly "She didn't take it well, threw a bottle at my head."

Elena was knocked breathless. What did he want her to say?

"She asked me if I was completely committed to her. Begged me to tell her she was wrong and that there wasn't anyone else…" Damon shook his head

Elena swallowed, she couldn't look at him, her gaze fell to the floor.

She heard him move forward, his hooked finger lifted her chip up for she was looking into his eyes.

"I said she should leave." Damon said gently

"Why would you say that?" Elena whimpered

"Because she was right."

Elena's eyes fluttered closed just in time. Damon's lips closed over hers and he kissed her slowly for a moment. He pulled back slightly then pressed his lips to hers again and then once more.

"I'm sorry you were worried…" he whispered earnestly, his head moved from side to side slowly, their lips brushing the littlest bit.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked slowly when she could remember how to talk "I'm married."

She became aware that her hand was on him, her nails pressed into skin on his chest. She dropped it.

"Elena." Damon said

"I've got to go." She said trying to move away

"Please don't go." Damon said urgently "Let's talk."

"I have to go… I have to pick Tyler up." She lied

She pushed past him and practically ran to her car.

Ten minutes later she was barging into the shop, luckily there were no customers in.

"Elena?" Caroline said when she saw Elena's face

Elena closed the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked urgently

"I've done something really wrong." She said

"What?" Caroline asked in surprise

"I've cheated on Doug!" she exclaimed

"Oh my God." Caroline said. Her face looked disappointed and Elena felt ashamed

"Come through to the back." She said

Elena followed her.

"Sit down and tell me everything." Caroline said "Elena, I'm sorry but I'm in shock, how could you do this? You're the last person who I'd thought would cheat…"

"It was just a kiss." She pleaded. Tears were falling now, she was so confused.

"A kiss?" Caroline said "Well okay, that's something I guess."

Elena wiped her eyes

"No sex?" Caroline pushed

"No!" Elena said

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Caroline pushed

"Damon, it was Damon." Elena confessed, her eyes on the floor

"Oh honey." Caroline soothed, Elena looked up and Caroline looked almost amused

"Are you smiling?" Elena said "This isn't funny."

"Elena, you kissed Damon." Caroline pointed out

"No, he kissed me." Elena said

"Did you kiss him back?" Caroline pushed

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"Oh honey." Caroline said again.

"What?" Elena said incredulous

"I've been waiting since high school for this day to arrive." Caroline confessed

Elena blinked rapidly.

"He is so in love with you, Elena." Caroline stated

Elena's whole universe shifted at her words.

Caroline nodded. "It's true. It's been painfully obvious for years."

"No." Elena said "He loves me…but not like that."

"Yes like 'that'!" Caroline said "and you know. You must do, deep down."

"What am I going to do?" Elena said in a panic

Caroline shrugged

"I can't lose him." She said loudly

"I know." Caroline said

"But I'm married. I love Doug." Elena pointed out

"I know that too." Caroline added "But think of it this way…if you had to lose one of them Elena, if it really came down to it… how would you feel without Damon?"

"…like I couldn't breathe…" Elena said before she even realised she had spoken

Caroline shrugged again "You have a lot to consider, Elena. Go home a think it over…"

**A/N You guys are the coolest! Thank you; please keep up the lovely reviews! Dr. B X**


	8. Chapter 8

"I got take out!" Doug called as Elena came into the living area.

"Okay." Elena called. Shit, her voice sounded off. "I'll be right in." she said in a calm tone

She threw her keys and bag down, took a deep breath and plastered a false smile on her face.

"I got Chinese." Doug said "grab a plate."

"Great, I'm starving." Elena lied

"Have you been crying?" Doug asked, Great off all the days for him to pay her some attention…

"Yes." She said unable to think of an excuse on the spot

"Not about having a baby again?" Doug said exasperated

"No." Elena said honestly, it occurred to her then that she hadn't given the notion of having a baby a thought in days. This was new.

"Well what is it then?" Doug pressed

"It's Damon." She said simply, her eyes betraying her and filling with tears again

"He's not ill or something?" Doug said looking shocked at her reaction

Elena cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"No, no." Elena said "We've sort of fallen out."

Dough laughed "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either." Elena mumbled

"Well tell me what happened." Doug said as he poured himself a drink

"No." Elena snapped "It doesn't matter."

" It does, you're my wife if he's done something to upset you then I have a right to know!" Doug said in a heated voice

"Actually it's _me_ whose upset him I think." She said honestly

"Did you say something bad about his book?" Doug sniggered

"No, I didn't." Elena shouted "You are the most insensitive man I know, Doug and frankly I'm sick of you!"

Elena stormed up to their bedroom and slammed the door.

She pulled her cell from her pocket and checked the screen. _Four missed calls_.

She scrolled through her contacts and pressed call at Damon's number.

On the second ring he answered.

"Elena."

"Yeah it's me." She said

"Oh God I've really messed up." Damon said, he sounded desperate

"No…" Elena said wearily "where are you?"

"I was just about to come to your house." Damon said "I'm in the car."

"No!" Elena said quickly "You can't come here, Doug's here."

"I needed to see you." He replied

"Turn around and go somewhere…the wine bar, I'll come and meet you."

"Sure. I'll be there. Thank you…" he sounded relieved

"I'll see you soon." She said "Like half an hour?"

"Great."

"Bye"

She tossed her phone onto the bed and walked to the mirror. God her eyes were really puffy. She grabbed her concealer and fixed her make up. She then added two coats of mascara to finish. There, she looked normal again.

She pulled off her jeans and top and slipped into a floaty black dress. It came to just above the knee, with a v neck with angled sleeves. It was casual but still dressy enough for the wine bar. She added a long necklace and slipped into a pair of pumps.

"I going out." She shouted to Doug "Don't wait up."

"Wait. Where are you going?" he demanded

She slammed the door as an answer.

It was a nice night and the bar was close enough for Elena to walk, plus it gave her time to think.

When she arrived she saw Damon's car outside. She was suddenly nervous but they needed to get this sorted so she walked in. It was busy enough inside but she spotted him straight away. He was sitting at the bar cradling a glass of bourbon.

"Hi." She said touching his arm lightly

"Hi." He echoed, they hesitated for a moment not knowing whether to hug or not.

"Er...I got you a drink." Damon said, he pointed to the martini on the bar.

"Thanks." Elena said, she took a sip

"Do you want to sit down? He asked

"Yes, that would be nice." Elena smiled. God, why was she so nervous? This felt horribly like a first date. She shook that idea from her head…

They sat in a booth.

"Okay, I'll start." Damon said "I'm really sorry if I scared you earlier or offended you or whatever. I was totally out of line kissing you like that; it wasn't cool that I did that without your consent."

"Oh Damon," Elena began "You didn't scare me, I am just so shocked, I don't know what to say."

"Say that I haven't messed up, that I haven't lost you…" he said seriously

"No." Elena said reaching out and taking his hand "of course you haven't, I couldn't bare that…"

"I was so worried that I'd crossed the line earlier…" he said

"I just wasn't expecting it." She said "I had no idea…"

Suddenly Damon smiled a little. "You had _no_ idea?" he said

"No!" Elena said leaning forward

"I can't believe that." He said, the tension seemed to be evaporating

"I'm serious Damon." She laughed

"Elena, I have been in love with you since that night at the beach ten years ago…"

"No." Elena said shocked "really?"

"Really." Damon said "Are you kidding me? I thought you knew."

"How would I know that?" she asked and he just shrugged.

"Oh God, I've been so blind, haven't I?"

"Yeah." Damon laughed

"You should have told me!" she said

"I was going to tell you when school finished but then you got with Doug and then we got in to different collages and then I came down to tell you finally and when you saw me you were so happy and you said Doug had just proposed, and then six months later I was giving you away at your wedding! When would have been the right time?"

"I'm sorry. You're right, it was just bad timing." She said

"You have no idea how hard it's been to keep it bottled up. How many times I've almost kissed you, how many times I've wanted to punch Doug in the face when he hasn't been there for you…"

"I really don't know what to say, Damon. I'm sorry I've unintentionally hurt you." Elena said, her heart was breaking at his words.

"It's not your fault." Damon said "I don't blame you. You're in love with your husband it's hardly a crime."

"I do love you." Elena said "You know I do."

"Yeah, I know that." He smiled

"Can you still do it?" Elena asked "I mean, can you get over it?"

"Can I get over you?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow "No, and I don't want to get over you."

"But I'm married." Elena said again

"If you're asking can we pretend nothing ever happened and get back to how things were before…then yes, I'll behave."

Elena was so confused. She wasn't sure she wanted him to behave…

She nodded.

"So enough of the heavy… unless you have any more issues?" Damon asked

"No." she said "I mean… it's so much to take in… but I think it's okay."

"Okay the. Line drawn under that." Damon said "Are you hungry?"

"Yes actually." She said brightly "I'm starving, I missed dinner."

"How about we go back to mine…or yours… for pizza?"

"Let's go to your place." Elena said "I had a fight with Doug."

"Right." Damon said awkwardly "Nothing serious I hope."

"He saw I was upset, I said we'd fallen out." She said

Damon didn't say much so they got into his car and drove to his house.

"I've thought of something else." Elena said as Damon unlocked his front door

"What's that?" Damon asked as he flicked the hall light on.

"You were going to help me have a baby." She said "So me and Doug to have a child."

"Yes." Damon said "the thought was killing me that it was going to bring you and Doug closer together…but in the end I realised that all I ever wanted to do was make you happy so if this was my only chance to do that then I'd do it…"

Elena let his words sink in for a few seconds before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

Damon responded immediately, his arms held her in a way she'd never been held.

She whimpered a little when he broke the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight…please. I need you Elena. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do but I just need you here beside me, please."

Elena nodded quickly. She didn't know what had come over her but there was no way she was leaving now.

With renewed fever crushed her lips into his…

**A/N Hi, WOW! Thanks for the latest reviews, they were amazing :D Sorry but this is really rushed and it's not what I wanted to do but I'm heading out and won't have time to do it later, so that's all I could do…anyways. Bye! Dr. B X**


	9. Chapter 9

With renewed fever Elena crushed her lips with Damon's. God he was a good kisser she could kiss him all night.

Damon pushed her backwards into the wall never breaking the kiss and Elena gave him more, granting his tongue access with hers. Feelings she didn't realise she had were suddenly pouring out and it was so intense her legs shook a little.

When her need for air consumed her she pulled her head back from his and immediately his lips moved down her jaw and onto her neck. He nipped and sucked at her neck and Elena was in heaven. Her whole body was tingling, she never realised this got her so hot before. She moaned heavily and the sound seemed to spur Damon on… his lips trailed on down over her collar bone and he kissed her cleavage.

Elena's breath was coming in hard gasps; she was almost beside herself with want, with need. Damon pulled back and looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and she knew this was him giving her the option to back out and change her mind.

"Take me to bed…" she said as she nodded in consent

Her heart raced at the look on Damon's face

"I don't think I can make it that far…"

In a flash Damon had lifted her up, hooking his hands under her knees. She gasped at the sensation of her body being held tight against his. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and threw her head back when his hands slid up her thighs, under her dress and groped her ass.

Damon carried her into the living room and Elena hit the lamp switch as they enter the room. She wanted to see every part of him…

He dropped her onto the couch so she was standing on it. Elena quickly kicked her pumps off and Damon lifted the hem of her black dress up. She held her arms in the hair and he pulled her dress up and off her. She regretted not wearing sexier underwear today but Damon didn't seem to mind at all…

Elena unclasped her bra as Damon shimmied her panties down her legs and then lifted her feet one by one to remove them. She tossed her bra away as Damon's mouth made contact with her rib cage. Because she was still standing on his couch he was at the perfect height to lavish attention on her chest. He paid special attention to her breasts sucking her hardened nipples, swirling his hot tongue around the areoles while his hands rubbed her backside. Eventually his mouth then went lower and he nipped at her pelvis and kissed her flat stomach and her star tattoo. He dipped his tongue in her belly button… she'd never been this wet before, she flushed in embarrassment.

"You've too many clothes on…" Elena complained as she hopped down onto the floor, needing to see his body. Damon took care of the bottom half as she ripped open his shirt. She bit her lip as he stepped out of his boxers, his huge erection now free and proud and her heart raced when she realised the full effect she had on his body.

Damon pulled her flush against his body and kissed her deeply, then he pulled her down onto the floor. He swiftly grabbed a soft cushion from the couch and set it under her head. Before Elena knew it she was opening her legs and Damon was moving into position. The realisation of what was about to happen hit her… This man was her best friend in the world not her husband…

"This is so wrong…" she mumbled, catching his face in her hands and staring into his hungry eyes

Damon shook his head slowly "It's right, it's… _so _right."

In that moment and after his words she suddenly sees what Damon sees and her heart can't contain it any longer…

She pulled his lips back to hers and as their passionate kiss began Damon pushed himself into her.

Elena couldn't control the mewls of pleasure that escaped her mouth as he began moving inside her. He was so hard…

"_This is Damon. It's Damon. It's Damon, Oh God it's Damon…" _her subconscious chanted loudly in her head as his cock worked magic in her…

She was getting that feeling in her belly, one that she'd almost forgotten; it was a distant memory…

It's building and unravelling the knots in her tummy, her head, fingers and toes. YES! She's going to…it's about to happen…

"DAMON!" Elena cried as she orgasms for the first time in well over a year.

"Fuck Elena…" Damon groaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her convulsions

"Ah! Oh God…" she called in ecstasy, one of her arms curled around his neck and she pulled her head up off the ground while her other hand gripped onto his back "More give me more!"

Damon sped his hips further, thrusting even harder

"Elena, baby I'm going to cum!" Damon called out before he jarred

"Yes…Yes…!" Elena screamed as she climaxed for the second time. She felt a wave of pure satisfaction surge though her at the force of Damon's pleasure…a hot wet sensation shot in her, his cock throbbed deliciously…

When he was utterly spent Damon fell forward onto her and Elena's head fell back into the cushion.

She relished the feeling of his naked body on hers, his weight; it was different from what she was used to.

Damon was the first to speak "tell me you've never had it so good?" he panted "It's never been like _that_ for me before…"

Elena was trying to regain her normal breathing; Damon raised himself onto his elbows to look down at her.

"I've never had it so good." She said honestly, a smile tugging at her lips

Damon dropped his head down and kissed her neck gently.

She meant it. She'd never felt euphoria like it. She felt safe with Damon; he made her feel like an equal…more than that, like a goddess. The notion that she was having such an effect on him…well she'd never come that hard in her life!

Damon pulled out of her and rolled onto the floor. She missed the feeling of him already…

"You okay?" he asked her, running his hand down her arm and kissing her on the forehead

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go up to bed?" he asked

"No," She said sincerely and she settled down and laid her head on his chest. "I'm happy here."

**A/N Helllloooooo! Wow. Thanks guys 3 EEP! Dr. B X**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena couldn't sleep. She was far to keyed up; she lay on the floor with Damon. He was fast asleep and she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart thumping away, it was oddly soothing. She had a lot on her mind and she knew she had a lot to discuss with Damon when he woke up.

When Elena said her wedding vows over five years ago she'd meant them. She'd been the best wife to Doug as she could and she loved him, she did, but things were just so different now. For the last year Doug had been distant and cold towards her most of the time. Back when they were dating he'd been all flowers and candy but now he seemed bored of her and he spent most of his free time on his lap top. Elena had blamed herself for his lack of interest, she was unable to give him a child and she desperately wanted to be a mother, it was everything she'd ever dreamt of.

And here she was now, lying naked wrapped around her best friend. She'd broken her wedding vows, she'd cheated on her husband, she should despise herself but although she felt guilty about what she'd done just hours ago she didn't regret it. Damon made her feel special, he made her feel loved. He worshiped her and she knew it was wrong that she'd betrayed Doug but it wasn't as if she'd just had a one night stand with a stranger because she wasn't getting the love and attention she desperately craved at home, she'd been overcome by a tsunami of devotion for her best friend. She loved Damon and she knew she didn't love him on the same level that he loved her but she was close to it. She knew she should be disgusted with herself and that she should be running home and begging Doug to forgive her but she couldn't bear to get up from the floor and leave Damon, she felt safe here with his arms around her. She always felt safe when she was with him, he always protected her and comforted her but at the same time he kept things exciting, Damon had always challenged her as they grew up, never letting her give up or fail.

Elena snaked her fingers lightly over Damon's stomach feeling the soft hairs of his happy trail. Was it so wrong of her to want Damon? In her head she could justify it but she knew it was wrong. She was going to have to choose between the two men in her life. Would Doug forgive her? Could she properly be with Damon, could they take that final step from best friends to partners? She knew they worked as lovers and her whole body was thrilled at the memory of their love making earlier. She was still in awe at how good they went together…

There were too many thoughts going around in her head.

"Stop it." Damon mumbled quietly

Elena jumped a little, she though he was asleep.

"What?" she stopped moving her hand over his stomach

"Whatever it is you're thinking." He murmured

"How do you know that I'm thinking?" she asked as she resumed touching him

"Because I can feel it, I can feel you're distracted." He said gently

"You know me too well." Elena smiled. She kissed his chest briefly.

"I do." He smiled

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Elena glanced at the clock, 5am. Doug hadn't even called…

Elena yawned and nuzzled herself closer into Damon's body.

"You have no idea how good this feels." Damon said, squeezing her a little tighter for a second "I've been waiting for ever to hold you like this."

"I know what you mean." Elena said honestly "this feels good."

"Can you do something for me?" Damon asked

"What's that?" Elena asked

"Can you please go to sleep, I don't want you worrying. We can worry in the morning." He said gently

"It's almost morning." Elena stated "And I need to pee…"

Damon laughed "Well go." He said

"I'm too comfortable." She complained "Why is your bathroom so far away?"

"Sorry." He apologised

"I forgive you." She smiled; she moved and kissed his chastely on the lips. "Be right back."

While she was in the bathroom she heard Damon shout up

"Do you want some coffee seeing as how you won't go to sleep?"

"Please." Elena yelled back.

She surveyed herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. God she had that "just fucked" hair going on. She ran her fingers through it and flattened it before she padded down the stairs. She could hear the kettle boiling from the kitchen, just as she hopped off the last stair Damon came out of the kitchen and grabbed her around the waist.

"Ah!" she squealed somewhere in between shock and delight. "Damon!"

"Do you even know how sexy you look right now?" he said in a tone that made her whole body flush

"Hardly…" Elena said feeling self-conscious

"You're so beautiful." Damon said lifting her chin with his finger

"Kiss me." Elena commanded, the words coming out before she realised she'd said them. She pushed herself forward in his arms and kissed him. Her hands cradled his face while his clutched her hips. The kiss was hot, all tongues and teeth. They were both groaning and panting into to the others mouth. Damon's hand went around her hip and he pulled her closer into him. She could feel his erection against her stomach.

She pulled her mouth away from his briefly

"Fuck me." She begged

In a flash Damon had her pinned against the wall. This was the hottest thing she'd even done. He lifted her in his strong arms and lowered her onto his erection.

"Oh God!" Elena cried out

"Yes, Come on Elena." Damon encouraged

He set the pace, giving her exactly what she needed, and she needed it hard.

His thrust up into while his strong arms held her steady.

"I'm going to cum… It's coming…" she cried

"No…not yet." Damon said "Hold it in Baby…"

"I… I can't…" Elena said, trying her best to ignore the intense building sensation

"Try harder." Damon said, "Concentrate…"

He slowed his motions and Elena whimpered.

He grabbed her thighs and hooked his hands at the back of her knees before he stepped away from the wall a little.

"Move, please…" Elena begged

Damon bent his knees a little then began bouncing Elena up and down.

Elena cried out at the sensation as his hard cock hit a special spot inside her

"Right there!" she cried and Damon continued bouncing her.

Elena's orgasm was building and growing. Her whole body was shaking now

"I can't…" she cried as the overwhelming pleasure increased further "Stop…it's too much…"

Damon ignored her calls and continued…

"Come on Elena… Cum for me baby!"

Elena exploded on command experiencing a world shattering orgasm. Damon came along with her and she milked him for everything she could. Her pleasure went on and on and she clung onto his body for support.

Damon fell against the wall and slid down onto the floor with Elena still on him. She sat on his lap as she came back down to earth, he was still inside her.

"Damon that was…" Elena panted, lost for words

"I know." He agreed. He kissed her head gently "Wow."

They stayed there in that position for a while, both unwilling to move.

"You're cold." Damon said eventually.

"Where's that coffee?" Elena teased

"I'll get it now."

Elena stood up from his lap and Damon got up and went to the kitchen. She walked into the other room and dressed herself.

"Here you go." Damon said handing her a large cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the cup.

"It was my pleasure." Damon said and he kissed her

"Hmm…" Elena groaned in contentment "Do me a favour and put some clothes on, you're rather distracting…"

Damon smirked but did as he was told.

"Better?" he asked when he was decent

"Not better…" she smiled "let's call it bearable."

Damon sat down. "So." He said "let's discuss this like adults…"

Elena smiled a little, this was so surreal. "Do you want to start?"

Damon cleared his throat "I don't really know what to say…I guess I just want you to know that last night and well just before really meant something to me. I know it's different for you and there's Doug and the kids but I don't want this to be over…"

Before Elena could reply Damon's cell rang. He pressed the ignore button.

"Sorry, go on." He said

"I'm going to need a little time to think about this. I'm going to have to tell Doug…"

Damon butted in "Only if you want to, I mean if you want to go back to how we were before then I don't want you ending your marriage. I won't tell Doug either…"

"I know you wouldn't but I can't just go back home and pretend that this didn't happen. It's too big Damon, it's not like it was a drunken mistake, this changes things. I don't want to tell you that I'm going to leave him and that I'm moving in and we could live happily ever after because I'm not sure, I just don't know what the right thing to do is."

"I understand" Damon nodded "Really, I do. Like I said there's no pressure for you to decide, I want you to be sure. The only thing that concerns me is Doug, what if you tell him and you decide that you guys will start afresh. He's hardly going to let you near me again. That would be the end of us completely and I can't have that…"

Elena bit her lip. He was right, of course he was. There was no way this was going to work; she was going to lose one or the other.

"Damon you know I'd never stop being there for you, no matter what happens with Doug…"

Damon's phone rang out again.

"You can take the call." Elena added.

"It's my publicist, what's she calling at this time for?" Damon wondered aloud

"Hello?" he said.

Elena went back to drinking her coffee. She zoned out as he talked on the phone. Maybe she should just cut her losses and leave Doug… but the house, the mortgage… how could she do it?

"Wow, thank you, bye Linda." Damon said

Elena snapped out of her day dream

"Linda just got a call; she couldn't wait to phone me… they want me to go to London on a book tour and I've been asked to go on Paul Livingstone's talk show…"

"Paul Livingstone!" Elena shrieked, her life drama forgotten for a minute "Oh my God, Damon! That's incredible…congratulations!"

"I can't believe it. It's amazing…" he said

"When do you leave?" she asked excitedly

"In two days." He said with a frown "It's bad timing."

"Damon." Elena said seriously "This is an incredible opportunity, you have to take it. I'm so proud of you."

"But I can't just leave you now… what about Doug… and us…?"

"Maybe it's a blessing in disguise." Elena said "It will give us some time apart; it will give me time to think…"

"I'll be gone for nine days." Damon added

"It will be fine." Elena encouraged "I won't let you miss this opportunity and I'll look after Jinx too."

"If you need me I can come straight back." Damon said seriously

"I promise I'll call you if I need you." Elena swore "We'll get this mess sorted out."

**A/N sorry guys but this chapter is so messy! I wrote it in minutes and I don't have time to fix it. I'm off on a little trip for the next few days so there won't be so many updates. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Dr. B X**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been five days since Elena had last seen Damon. He was off in London and she was at home with Doug. She still hadn't told Doug about her and Damon because unfortunately Doug's father had suffered a heart attack and obviously the timing was horrible. She had been dutifully carrying out her role as a wife as usual, picking up the kids and taking visiting her father in law the hospital to and such but the hardest part for Elena was the presence of Doug's mother in the house. Doug had decided that Jean shouldn't be alone in her big house so he'd moved her in temporarily of course. As much as Elena tried she couldn't stand Jean. The woman babied Doug and made Elena feel unworthy.

"What are we watching television at this hour of the day?" Jean complained one afternoon

"I told you…" Elena said patiently "Damon's going to be on Paul Livingstone's chat show."

"At this time of the day?" Jean wrinkled her nose

"It's the time difference." Elena reminded her.

Elena was excited. Her best friend was about to be on tv, she'd been counting down the hours for the show to start. Her stomach was full of butterflies…

"_Our next guest is here in the UK to promote his latest instalment to his book series 'Lucky 13', It's Damon Salvatore."_ Paul the host shouted, he stood up from his chair as Damon walked to his chair. Elena knew she was grinning like an idiot but she didn't care. The audience were cheering and Damon gave an awkward wave before he shook Paul's hand.

"_Damon. Welcome."_ Paul shouted over the cheering audience

"_Thank you. Thanks for having me."_ Damon smiled

"_As you can hear there's a large number of your fans in tonight…" _The audience cheered again _"Tell me, where did the idea for the series came from?…"_

"_Well Paul, to be honest I met this professor in collage and he-"_

"Who's he again?" Jean said loudly over the television

"It's Damon, Jean." Elena said "My friend, you've met him many times…"

"That's not Damon!" Jean said as she slid her glasses further up her nose "his hairs different."

"No, that's him alright." Elena said ogling the screen, god he looked sexy on tv. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Looks like he's missed a few buttons on his shirt." Jean added

Elena rolled her eyes and turned the volume up a little.

"_And what's this I hear about a possible movie?" _Paul asked

"_Yes, it's insane. We have been approached by a few labels looking to buy the rights to make a movie or possibly more than one depending on the script…"_

"_And would you be involved in the process at all?" _the host asked

"_It's been discussed…" _

"I wonder what's keeping Doug?" Jean asked aloud

"Dunno." Elena said, trying to listen to what Damon was saying

"I hope he hasn't taken the kids for sweets. He knows Tyler can't have too much sugar…"

"Mmm." Elena hummed. God, she couldn't catch a break with this woman. The audience suddenly cheered loudly at whatever Damon had just said, she'd missed it.

"I'd like a cup of tea." Jean said

Elena tried not to sigh; she paused the television and made her mother in law the drink.

"I think I hear the kids." Jean added and sure enough Doug came through the door with Tyler and Anna.

"Grandpa was sitting up in bed." Anna told her as they bustled in

"Was he?" Elena smiled "That's good news! Did you give him the cards you made?"

"Yes." Anna said as she set her crutches down

"Look it's Damon!" Tyler called pointing at the television

"Yes." Elena sighed "I was trying to watch it…"

"I forgot he was on tv." Doug said "He's living it large these days I see."

Tyler unfroze the television but Elena couldn't catch most of it from the chatter in the house. She decided she would just have to look it up online later when she was alone.

Sensing defeat she began unpacking the shopping that Doug and the kids had picked up on the way home.

"Did you get the pasta?" Elena asked

"No, forgot." Doug said

Elena sighed. That was for dinner, she would have to go out herself. She was actually glad; she would get away from Jean for ten minutes.

"You shouldn't have him out shopping anyway." Jean said "He's a man; it's a woman's place in the kitchen. She should do the shopping. She should do the chores."

Elena bit her tongue. "I'll just go to the store." She said grabbing her purse.

She was in line at the checkout when she heard an email ping on her phone.

TO: JAMES; ELENA

FROM: SALVATORE; DAMON

SUBJECT: I MISS YOU

Hey, Just finished the Livingstone show, it was a bit surreal. Did you catch it? It's rainy here in London but they make a great cup of tea ;) How are you? How's things a home? I hope Jean isn't driving you up the wall. I really miss you, can't wait to get home and see you. Hope Jinx isn't being a pest. See you soon, I love you Elena, always. – D x

Elena read his words quickly and hit reply

Hello! I saw you on freakin tv! Admittedly I will need to re-watch it online because Jean kept talking over you. GRR! Jinxy could never be a pest. We have lots of cuddles when I call around; in fact I think he loves me more than you now. ;P On a serious note I miss you badly Damon, I miss the sound of your voice… I'm literally counting down the days until you're home. I still haven't told Doug, I can't do it with Jean here, as soon as his Dad's out of hospital I'll tell him… Four more sleeps until I see you, I might not let go when I get you… E xx

She hit the send button and then re-read his email three more times, her stomach flipping as she read his words. "_I love you Elena, always." _God, what was he trying to do to her?

She paid up for her shopping and went home.

That night in bed when Doug was fast asleep she decided to watch Damon's interview, this time in peace. She crept across the room and powered up Doug's laptop. Hmm, he had a pass code. It took her three attempts to crack it. She smiled in the dark "Angelina Jolie" He was so transparent. Quietly she crept back into bed and put her headphones in. She clicked the internet icon intending to type YouTube into the bar; she got as far as typing when a suggestion popped up from history _ .com _curiosity came over her and Elena clicked the link from the history.

She sat up straighter in bed when the page loaded.

**Men's health.**

**Information on Vasectomy Reversal: Success Rate **


	12. Chapter 12

Elena sat there in the dark staring at the screen on Doug's laptop. A rumbling of disgust was building in her body. All this time she'd been lead to believe there was something wrong with her when in fact Doug had had a vasectomy! She clicked the window closed and slammed the lid down. She got out of bed and managed to make it to the living room before her tears burst out of her body.

How could he? She paced the dark room, trying to muffle her sobs as she didn't want to wake the kids or worse Jean. All this time she'd thought there was something wrong with her, she felt ashamed and guilty that she couldn't provide Doug with a child… when exactly did he have the procedure? She tried to remember a time when it could have taken place. He had been away on a business trip about a year ago… did he rush out and get the snip when they'd started "trying"?

This was it, this was the final straw. She hated him; she _loathed _this man…her husband. He'd gone too far. She knew what she'd done was bad but this was sickening.

Even through all this pain she was suddenly catapulted into Elena had a moment of clarity. She wanted Damon; she wanted him… all of him. Not just his love and support as her best friend she wanted to give him everything he desired and she knew he was actually deserving of her love. Why had it taken her so long to realise this? She knew deep inside it was down to losing her parents so young, she'd rushed into marriage because she wanted security, she'd longed for a family again. She was always holding on to this notion but now she realised it was wrong to abide by this, Damon was already her family and he always would be.

Elena stopped pacing and looked at the clock. It was nearly 2am. She wanted to call Damon, she wanted to call Caroline too but it was far too early.

She made herself a mug of tea and sat on the sofa. The tears had stopped now and she was planning. She would move into the flat above the florists as soon as possible, she knew Damon would let her stay at his house but she didn't want to rush it, they had plenty of time to settle down. She needed to get herself a divorce lawyer, she wanted out of this marriage and away from Doug as soon as possible.

Elena watched the next hour tick by; she was fighting the urge to call Damon. She knew it would be selfish to call him up and ask him to come home to her but she really wanted to. She just needed to be in his arms. There was so much to discuss and there was something niggling away at Elena. She hardly dared to think about it but since she found out Doug's secret the huge realisation that she'd had unprotected sex with Damon twice was weighing down on her. There was a real chance that she could be pregnant right now… the doctor's told her they couldn't find anything wrong with her (now she knew it was Doug that was preventing conception) So she was most likely in working order and Damon had definitely come inside her twice… automatically Elena's hand dropped to her flat belly. Could there be a baby inside her? She tried not to get excited… it was a huge 'might' be pregnant and besides she and Damon had barely even began their relationship it was far too early for a baby. She couldn't help but wonder what Damon's reaction would be if she was pregnant… she didn't even need to cover both scenarios because she already knew he's be ecstatic.

She couldn't help but imagine Doug's face…she imagined telling him she was pregnant, in front of his whole family. She imagined what he would do? Would he cause a scene and call her a whore before announcing that he was sterilized or would he grit his teeth and pretend he was happy even though he knew she'd been unfaithful…

She then fantasised about telling Doug she'd had sex with Damon, letting him know she'd finally been satisfied in bed…

Elena knew these thoughts were not rational but she was really hurt, she wanted some kind of revenge. When she couldn't bare it any longer she picked up Doug's cell phone and dialled Damon's number. It rang for a long time before Damon answered

"Doug." He said in a hard tone

"No, it's Elena." She said quietly

"Elena?" Damon sounded confused "What's wrong? Why are you calling me on Doug's phone?"

"Sorry if I startled you," Elena said "I used his phone so he'd get the huge bill…" She laughed quietly

"What's happened?" Damon said, he still sounded a little alarmed

"I just needed to hear your voice." Elena said honestly

"Are you sure you're okay, Elena? Did you tell him?" Damon asked clearly concerned

"I'm not okay… but I still haven't told him yet." She answered

"Tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me?"

"I want you to come home." Elena said before she could stop herself

"Okay." Damon said seriously "I'll get a flight as soon as I can."

"No…no wait." Elena said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that, that was incredibly selfish. Please don't drop everything in London…"

"I'd drop it all for you, you know that." Damon said seriously

"I do know that." Elena said "Trust me, I know, and that's why I need you. But I can wait; you'll be home in three days any way…"

"Something's happened hasn't it? I can tell you're upset." Damon said

Elena sighed "You're right, as usual." She smiled a little "But it can keep until you come home to me."

Damon was silent for a moment "I want to come home to you…"

"And you will…when you finish up in London. And I mean it; you're coming home to me… I'm choosing you Damon; I'm going to ask Doug for a divorce…"

She heard Damon exhale over the line. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She said

"100%?" Damon asked "I need you to be certain…"

"I'm certain. 100%... I was going to wait until I saw you in person… but, I love you Damon."

"I love you too. I love you so much, Elena."

"I know you do… three days?" she asked

"Three days." Damon confirmed "I can hardly wait."


	13. Chapter 13

Elena was painting the walls in her new apartment. It was the small living space that resided above the florist shop. She had left her home at 6am without a word to Doug, she had driven out of town and purchased all the things she'd needed for her new place, paint, rugs, a sofa, a bed…and she'd used Doug's credit card to pay. She'd been ignoring his phone calls all morning but she knew she'd have to face him at some time today; all she needed to do was work out what she wanted to say to him.

"How's it going up there?" Caroline called up from the shop

"It's looking good!" she called down the stairs; she'd left the front door open and the windows for the fumes to escape.

Her cell rang out again and she checked the caller I.D

"Damon!" she answered with a smile

"Hey." He said down the line "How's my girl?"

"Getting High." She smiled

"Oh, really?" she heard him say "and I thought people only really did that in collage?"

"It's paint fumes, dummy." She grinned

"Throwing paint over Doug's car?" Damon asked hopefully

"No, just paining the apartment over the shop." She answered

"And how are you feeling, Elena, Honestly?"

She sighed "I'm missing you."

"I miss you too, baby." He said "anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit anxious about confronting Doug if I'm honest." She said

"I know it's hard, but it has to be done eventually." Damon replied

"I know, I'm just wondering what'll happen." She said

"I can't wait to see you." Damon said, making her heart race

"Two days to go." She said "Two. Long. Days."

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She replied

When the call ended, she picked up her roller and began painting the next wall. The whole room looked brighter already.

"You really weren't kidding about getting high."

Elena jumped and dropped her roller onto the floor.

"Damon!" she squealed

"Yeah, so I couldn't wait two days." He smiled as he walked into the room

Elena ran into his arms and kissed him, he lifted her off her feet like they did in the old movies.

"You're so crazy." She said when they broke apart "You cut your trip short."

"Who cares? I needed to be her with you." He said between the kisses he was applying to her jaw line "I needed to see the girl who told me she loves me, nothing else matters."

"You know exactly the right thing to say, Salvatore." Elena said with a cheeky smile before she began tearing his clothes off.

Damon pushed her back into the wall

"Ugh, it's still wet!" Elena laughed

"Well we better get these dirty clothes off you then…" Damon smirked as he tore her old shirt off.

In no time at all Damon had her on her back on the floor. He was rocking his hips slowly on top of her. His hard cock was creating a friction deep inside her so powerful that Damon had to close his fingers over her mouth to keep her from screaming the shop down and her reaction to him had Damon cumming inside her moments later.

"I'll never get tired of that." Elena panted as he rolled off her and pulled her close to him

"I'll never get tired of you." Damon said sincerely, kissing the top of her head

"Good." She smiled "Welcome home by the way…"

"That was quite a welcome, I should go away more often." He grinned

"Don't you dare!" she said slapping him playfully

"So you're staying here?" Damon asked

"Yes." She said

"You can move in with me. I mean it." Damon said softly

"I know, and I want too, but I also think we shouldn't rush into it right away, you know?"

"I know what you mean." Damon replied "So can I stay over tonight?"

"You want to sleep here?" Elena smiled thinking about it "I don't even have a bed yet…it doesn't arrive until Friday."

"We don't need a bed." Damon replied "I just need you."

He moved over her lips and began kissing her passionately

"Let me go down on you?" he whispered seductively in her ear "I want to taste my girl…"

Elena whimpered, was he crazy? He didn't need to ask…

She opened her legs wide and Damon slid his face between them.

She gasped when his hot tongue slid over her clit.

Elena raised her lips, it felt amazing

He continued to licked her folds with his tongue

"You taste incredible." Damon mumbled

"Ugh!" Elena called out loudly "Make me cum again baby!"

Damon flicked his tongue consistently over her clit and Elena exploded into orgasm, she moaned and cried out loudly, she didn't care if anyone heard

Damon sucked her juices and continued to pleasure her while she shook.

"That was so intense." She gasped and she raised herself up off the floor and onto her elbows.

Damon groaned as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"What the _Fuck_ is going on?"

Elena sat up quickly, Damon still between her legs, her eyes fell to the door way "Doug!" she said

**A/N So sorry it's been a while! Love you all! Dr. B xx**


	14. Chapter 14

A second of stunned silence fell over the room.

"Elena, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him." They heard Caroline's voice getting closer "Oh my God, everyone's _very_ naked."

"I knew it!" Doug yelled tossing his briefcase down and throwing his hands in the hair. Damon began pulling his jeans on and Elena grabbed the dust sheet covering the table and wrapped it around herself.

"All this time…" Doug yelled

"No." Elena yelled back "_Not_ all of this time."

"I suppose you knew all about this?" Doug yelled at Caroline who flinched.

"Hey, don't yell at her." Damon said in a raised voice

"I…I did actually." Caroline said "But maybe if you treated Elena the way she deserves- the way Damon does then none of this would be happening!"

"You know nothing!" Doug roared

"She knows everything" Elena said "I tell her _everything_."

"You have no right to tell her anything." Doug said, his face was pulsating red in anger

"She's one of my best friends!" Elena yelled

"And here's the other one." Doug said as he advanced on Damon "Fucking my wife behind my back."

Damon didn't look intimidated "I know I should feel guilty but I don't. I _love_ her, Doug. I always have. You were never good enough for her, you never even tried…"

Before anyone could move Doug punched Damon in the face.

"Doug!" Elena and Caroline screamed

Damon laughed hollowly, his fingers touching the blood that was rolling down his cheek.

Elena ran over to Damon, her face full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked shakily as she saw closely where Doug had split Damon's cheek open. The blood was dripping down onto his bare chest.

"I'm fine." Damon said softly, touching her cheek

"I hate you." Elena spat at Doug, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't even think about coming home." Doug said

"Do you honestly think I want to go anywhere near you? I've been planning my escape for weeks!"

"How long has this been going on for?" Doug demanded

"Since the night I left and didn't come home- I told you I stayed at Damon's." She said

"Don't bullshit me. I bet you've been sleeping with him for years you slag." Doug roared

Damon made forward and Elena grabbed him back "No, Damon, don't."

"That's the truth!" Elena shouted still holding tightly to Damon who looked like he was going to kill Doug

"So was this your plan? I bet you're just screwing him because you want to get pregnant!" Doug said acidly

"No, I'm 'screwing' him because I love him, and also be both know there was no chance of that with you now was there Dougie?"

Damon looked down at her confused.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to tell you while you were away." Elena said pleadingly

"What's going on?" Damon asked looking between the two. Doug looked apprehensive

"What are you talking about now?" he spat at them

"Doug here had himself a vasectomy." Caroline said acidly from across the room.

"You son of a bitch." Damon said in a deadly tone

"We know that's right!" Caroline added

Doug was sweating. "What are you talking about?" he said, his eyes were on Elena

"Give it up, Doug!" she yelled "I saw it on your laptop, how could you?"

"Elena, please…" Doug said

"Shut up!" she yelled "How could you let me go through that? The past year has been hell and you just played along with it, making me feel inadequate! The things your mother has said about me, how hard I've tried to be the perfect wife and mother to your two children…"

She broke down into proper tears now and she cried out all the hurt she'd been holding in

"Elena, please." Doug begged "I'm so sorry, you have no idea how hard it is being a parent…my job it's really important to me and…"

"Get out." Elena shouted, her whole body shaking

"Elena, please. We can work it out…" Doug said quickly "I was going to look into getting it reversed…"

"She said get out!" Caroline screamed, she was crying too.

Doug looked around the room "I… I…"

Damon stepped forward again. "Get. Out." He said darkly

"What are you going to do?" Doug said angrily

"If you don't get out now, I will kill you, I swear to God…" Damon said in a low voice

Doug looked defeated; he picked up his brief case. "If you tell… _anyone_, I swear to God…"

"What?" Elena spat "You'll what? Go to hell Doug."

Doug walked to the door

"No one will touch you again by the time I finish with you." Caroline said as he walked past

Doug grabbed her by the neck and slammed her roughly into the wall, she cried out in pain.

"You'll say nothing to anyone, you gossiping bitch!"

Elena dropped her hold on Damon and they both sped to Caroline.

By the time Elena made sure Caroline wasn't too hurt Doug was lying on the floor crying out in pain.

Damon kicked him hard in the ribs and Doug cried out again.

Elena and Caroline held each other and watched as Damon pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Can you walk?" Damon asked as he dragged a bleeding Doug to the top of the stairwell and held him over the top step "Or shall I just throw you down these stairs?"

"No, please." Doug cried, and Damon threw him into the wall before he walloped his briefcase out the door after him.

"If you ever touch her or Elena again…I will kill you." Damon threatened before he slammed the door closed.

They heard Doug crying and struggling away.

"Are you okay?" Damon said urgently to Caroline, as he moved to them.

"My head hurts." Caroline said, touching the back of her head gingerly

"Let me see." Damon said and Elena went too.

"There's a bump." Elena said "And a little blood."

Damon swore under his breath.

"What about you?" Elena asked "Your face."

"I'll be fine." Damon said "I think his ring caught me."

"I should take you both to hospital." Elena said urgently

"No." Caroline said "I'll be fine."

"No." Damon protested "I just need to get cleaned up, and we could both do with some ice."

Elena burst into tears again.

"I'm so sorry you're hurt, both of you. It's my fault."

Damon pulled her into a hug and the sheet she was wearing got stained crimson.

"I need to close the shop." Caroline said "Get him cleaned up, 'Lena."

Elena nodded.

She pulled Damon into the small bathroom and began wiping the blood from his chest. Then she gently cleaned his face.

Damon winced when she lightly touched the wound.

"Sorry." She said

"It's okay." He smiled

"I don't think you need stitches." She said. "I'll put a band aid on and then an ice pack for the moment."

Caroline appeared back at the door. "I brought this." She said holding the small First Aid kit they kept in the shop.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked Caroline "Dizzy, nauseous?"

"Not really." Caroline said as she sat on the edge of the bath "Look at you though. That fucker got you good."

"It's fine." Damon said "Looks worse than it is."

"Well thank you, you saved me." Caroline said seriously. She got up and hugged Damon tightly.

"Don't be silly." Damon said hugging her and kissing her curls "You're one of my best friends, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Oh I know." Caroline smiled as they broke apart. "Remember in high school when I asked you to punch that Mason kid who told everyone we'd gotten to third base?"

Damon laughed "Yeah."

"I should go to the store and get a bag of ice." Caroline said backing out of the room "You guys need to talk."

As soon as she left Elena turned on the shower and stepped in, dropping the blood stained sheet on the floor.

The water grew warmer as she washed the streaks of Damon's blood off her chest and arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the vasectomy", she said over the water, "I just didn't want to tell you over the phone and ruin your trip and I was going to tell you when you got back but then you surprised me…and here we are." Elena said from behind the shower curtain

She heard Damon sit down on top of the toilet lid

"I know. I understand." He said "I just can't believe he did it. That bastard."

"I know." Elena said trying her best not to cry again "I can't forgive him."

"I can't say I blame you." Damon laughed humourlessly

Elena rinsed the shower gel off and then shut off the water.

"Can you get me a towel?" she asked

"Sure." She heard him rummage through the bags of shopping she'd not unpacked yet.

She stepped out of the shower and Damon draped a fluffy towel around her.

He pulled her close and cradled her to his chest.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but everything will be alright."

Elena sighed and then breathed in his scent, it calmed her. "I know." She suddenly remembered something Doug had said.

"Damon?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"What Doug said…about me just using you to get pregnant…" she said "Well I'm not."

Damon laughed "I know you're not."

"Okay, good. I love you." She said, kissing his chest "I feel alive and excited about the future when I think about you."

"But you know what?" Damon said "Nothing's changed for me… I still want to give you a baby, I know we've just gotten together but I've loved you for a lifetime and I want to have a family with you."

Elena smiled against his chest. "I want that too. So…we'll just wait and see I guess."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Damon said happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena thanked the customer at the counter and handed them their bouquet.

"It's been really busy this morning." Caroline said as she carried a watering can to the sink

"It has." Elena agreed. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"I would love one." Caroline said enthusiastically

Elena made them coffee and they both sat up on the counter while the shop was empty

"I'm thinking of getting my hair cut." Caroline said

"No!" Elena said dramatically closing her magazine "How short?"

"Like here?" Caroline said using her hand to measure

"But it's so pretty the way it is!" Elena said

"Really?" Caroline asked "Is it not a bit boring?"

"Are you kidding me, you have the curliest, shiniest hair in the world. I'm so jealous it hurts…"

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled "Let's not go overboard Elena."

Damon walked in through the door

"Tell Caroline she has pretty hair." Elena said as Damon closed the door behind him

"You have pretty hair." Damon said looking a little confused

"There, even Damon thinks so." Elena smiled "Hi." She added to Damon

Damon reached up onto the counter and kissed her softly "Hi girlfriend." He said before he moved to kiss Caroline on the temple "Hi friend, how's the head?"

"It's fine, like when you asked yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that and…" Caroline said

Damon elbowed her and she stuck her tongue out

"So what's going on?" Elena asked after she sipped her coffee.

"Nothing." Damon said leaning on the counter "I'm avoiding going home because I don't want to write."

"How come?" Caroline asked "Have you got writer's block?"

"No." Damon said "I just can't be bothered at the minute."

A customer came in then and Caroline went off to help him pick out and "Apology" bunch.

"So I was thinking…" Damon said pulling Elena down onto her feet

"Sounds ominous…" Elena joked

"No." Damon laughed "I was thinking that maybe we should go on a date?"

Elena smiled widely "A date?"

"Yeah, you know one of those things where two people who like each other go out to a movie or dinner and they chat and then at the end of the night they have this awesome kiss on the doorstep…?"

"haha." Elena rolled her eyes "I think that would be really great. I mean we kind of have been on a lot of dates before…"

"Yeah but you didn't know they were dates." Damon added

"Were they all dates for you?" Elena asked

"Mostly. Except I never got to do the epic kiss at the end of the night."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky tonight…in more ways than one." Elena winked

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." He smirked pulling her closer and kissing her

"That reminds me, I have something for you…" Elena pulled him into the store room

"What is it?" Damon asked

"Nothing." Elena smirked pulling him out of sight.

Throwing her hands around his neck with a smile Elena kissed him with all her might.

Damon's hands quickly slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him again

Elena always got so lost in their kisses, it was as if she couldn't remember where she was, all she could think about was him, and how much she wanted and needed him.

Her hands we're cupping his face now as their tongues danced and duelled together. Damon was backing her into the shelving unit, she heard something fall to the ground but she didn't even care to look and see what it was. Damon's hands were rolling over her ass and he was grinding his hips against hers. Needing to feel more of him she slid her hands under his black tee shirt and raked her nails over his toned stomach.

Damon pulled back from her panting "We really need to stop before I take you here and now…"

Elena laughed and then pulled him back for another kiss, shorter and gentler

They both rearranged themselves and began picking up what they'd knocked to the floor- a basket full of gift bows.

Caroline poked her head around the door "What are you guys doing, not getting naked again I hope because last time…"

"Nothing." Elena smiled before Caroline left them again

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" Damon asked

"I'm looking forward to it already."

After another lengthy kiss Elena took a step back "Okay go, before we make another mess…"

"You guys are so cute." Caroline said after Damon left.

"Thanks." Elena smiled

"I wish me and Matt were still like you two." Caroline said "it's been five years and I'm still waiting for that ring, or a baby."

"You'll get it." Elena said "He loves you."

"I know but I'm jealous. You know Damon would marry you tomorrow and I want that from Matt."

Elena smiled and rubbed Caroline's arm

"I want to be a Mom before I'm thirty." Caroline added

"Why don't you propose to him?" Elena enthused

"No way. I'm traditional, he's asking."

"Yeah, it's not our job to do that." Elena said.

"You're lucky, Damon is so open, I mean he said he wants a baby with you! If I mention babies to Matt he'd choke. Ugh, it breaks my heart how cute you guys are." Caroline went on

"Well we just have to wait and see." Elena said trying not to get excited again. "My period's due on the ninth, but I'm trying not to get excited or too hopeful, it would just be another blow…- what?" she added looking at Caroline who looked like she was about to burst.

"Elena!" she said excitedly "today's the fourteenth!"

"What?" Elena said grabbing the calendar off the wall and checking the date

"Oh my God, you're right." She said as she checked again

"Are you late?" Caroline squealed

"I'm late." Elena confirmed.

**A/N Hiya, I apologise if there are a million mistakes but I can't be bothered checking over it, I'm just home from a 12hr shift at work and I need ZzzzzzZzzzz's haha. Thanks for the incredible reviews, you guys rock! XXXXXX Dr. B**


	16. Chapter 16

"How can you not have realised? I thought you'd be counting down the days" Caroline said as she and Elena walked down the aisle of the pharmacy.

"I've had a lot on my mind." Elena said "Time flies when you're having fun remember?"

"Clearly." Caroline sniggered as they drew to a stop.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes

"Wow, there's a lot to choose from." Caroline said

"Yeah." Elena said "I've tried them all before."

Caroline grabbed a box from the shelf "Oh get this one, look it gives a smiley face if you're pregnant!"

Elena picked up a digital test "Yeah, but this one looks more accurate, look it even indicates how far along you are."

"Get both." Caroline said tossing both boxes into the basket she had over her arm. "If you get a smiley face then take the other one and see the better result."

"Deal." Elena replied

When they'd paid and left the store Caroline drove Elena back to her apartment.

"So when are you going to take the test?"

Elena sighed "I don't know."

Caroline smiled hopefully

"Not now!" Elena smiled

"Why not? I'm excited!"

"Because I'm scared and I don't know whether I should tell Damon first or just go ahead and make sure it's positive before I tell him."

"What are you most scared of?" Caroline asked "Maybe finding that you're not pregnant again or having to tell Damon you're not?"

"Both." Elena admitted "that's why I think I should maybe do the test before I get his hopes up."

"So you'll do it now?" Caroline said encouragingly

"No!" Elena grinned "I need to get ready for my date."

Caroline pouted "Fine! But you need to call me Asap!"

"I promise." Elena vowed as she unbuckled her seat belt

"Have fun on your date." Caroline smiled

"See you." Elena replied closing the car door.

Inside her apartment Elena took the brown paper bag out of her purse. She took the digital test and put it in her underwear drawer and then she opened Caroline's choice test- the smiley face one.

Carefully she read the instructions on the box (even though she'd taken numerous tests over the past year). She drank a large glass of water trying to help speed the process up, but as she waited she couldn't bring herself to do the test yet. Elena put the test back in the bag and stored it back in her purse. She was nervous and excited at the same time but she didn't want it to ruin her first official date with Damon and she knew from experience it took her a little while to get over her false hope. She couldn't jeopardise tonight.

Instead she took a shower and then put her hair up. She took careful time to apply her makeup perfectly and then dressed herself in a cute but casual black dress, dressing it down with a cropped denim jacket.

Just as she was putting her ear rings in the doorbell rang.

"Hi." Damon said grinning from the hall way

"Why didn't you just let yourself in?" Elena asked confused

"It's a first date, I can't just let myself in, it's creepy…" Damon smiled

"Okay…" Elena laughed "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." Damon said "It's a nice place you've got here…"

"You are such a dorkis." Elena laughed

"Okay, I'll stop." Damon smiled "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Elena said a little blush colouring her cheeks

"I got you this." Damon said to her producing an origami flower from his back pocket. "I figured you have enough real flowers."

Elena's heart melted "That is so cute!" she said as she took the flower. She laughed at the sudden wave of emotion that overcame her "That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever gotten me."

"It's just paper." Damon smiled

"No, it's not, it's more." Elena said kissing him "Thank you."

"So would the lady like to pick the movie tonight?" Damon asked

"Something scary." Elena smiled "So I can get scared and you can protect me."

"So were pretty much going to make out in the back row then? Nice."

Damon asked about her day as they drove to the movie theatre and she skipped past the most exciting part. Elena couldn't wait any longer, she needed to know tonight.

She purchased herself a large drink at the counter and gulped down most of it before they even made it into the screen.

"Oh look the back row's still free." Damon said as he pulled her up the stairs

"You know what?" Elena said stopping "I think I'll use the bathroom before the movie starts."

She made her way to the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. She opened the pregnancy kit and willed herself to relax. Eventually she relieved herself and then reapplied the cap over the test strip.

She put the test back in the box and then waited for three minutes. When the time was up she couldn't bring herself to look at the result so she put it back in her bag and washed her hands. She would look after the movie.

Elena made her way back to Damon; she was a bundle of nerves. She felt like such a chicken for not looking at the result but she also told herself it would be more exciting to wait until later. Like a pair of teenagers they spent most of the move making out.

"Well that was interesting." Damon smiled as the credits rolled and they made their way to the car

"Very." Elena grinned "What was it about again, werewolves?"

"Zombies…I think." Damon replied

Back home they walked hand in hand to the door

"So this is me." Elena said pointing to her apartment door and playing along with his earlier joke

"I had a really good time." Damon added before he slowly leaned in a kissed her. Elena's head was all fuzzy by the time he had finished with her.

"We should do this again sometime…" Damon smiled

"I'll call you." Elena laughed as she unlocked the door "But…who are we kidding, you're on a promise remember?"

Without another word Elena pulled Damon through the door, they stumbled through the darkness until they came to Elena's bedroom. Locating a lighter she lit a few candles before Damon began undressing her. When they were both suitably naked Damon lavished her whole body is kisses and caresses.

"God I love you." He said huskily as he moved his body over hers

"I love you so much." Elena replied before he pushed into her. Damon lifted her leg around his waist and began making love to her slowly. Elena groaned at the sensation, it was so intense. They continued kissing deeply as their bodies joined and rocked. Their lips only parting to release pleasure sounds.

"Oh God…" Elena breathed out as the friction Damon was giving her grew unbearable "Damon!"

Damon shifted his weight onto his palms "I know…" he said sounding as lost as she was; Elena felt her orgasm building with each stroke. She arched her back off the bed

"Oh God!" she cried out again as she finally came around him, unbelievable pleasure coursing through her

Damon sang her name out and she felt him shoot inside her, he continued to move until they were both spent, wrapped in each other.

Elena needed to check the test now. She couldn't put it off any longer.

She kissed Damon on the throat and then rolled off the bed. She grabbed her bag and padded into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bath she opened the box, praying. Tipping the stick into her hand her eyes zoned in on the results window. There in the little square was a circle…with two eyes and a smiley mouth. She was pregnant.

"Oh my god." She whispered, she stood up and went back to the candle lit bedroom.

"Damon?" she said breathlessly

"Yeah?" Damon said sitting up and clicking the bedside light on.

"I'm pregnant." She said holding the test up in her shaking hand

Damon blinked. "Seriously?" he asked loudly clambering over to her

"Seriously!" she squealed as he took the test from her, obviously not caring where it'd been. She watched as his whole face lit up.

"You're pregnant!" Damon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he spun her around once and then kissed her.

"I'm so happy." He said, putting her back down and hugging her tightly

"Me too!" Elena replied with tears in her eyes.

**A/N: Well…what do you think about that? Hahahaha. Dr. B xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Elena snuggled in closer to Damon

"I hope it has your eyes."

"Really? I hope it gets your cute little nose." Damon replied

Elena smiled happily, it was 5.50am. The digital test had a recommended use in the morning because typically the hCH pregnancy hormone would be at its highest concentration. The result being 99.7% correct.

"I think I should do it now." Elena said

"I thought we were waiting until six?" Damon smiled

"It's nearly six…" Elena noted

"I guess it is." He said passing her the box she needed "Go pee."

When she had done the deed she climbed back into bed beside Damon.

"Three minutes?" Damon asked as he set his phone to countdown.

"Yup" Elena confirmed

"I'm kind of nervous." Damon admitted

"Me too." Elena said "I hope the other test was accurate."

Damon closed his fingers around hers.

"How much longer?"

"One fifty seven…" Damon said

"Ugh. Longest three minutes ever."

They remained in silence until the timer rang out. Damon grabbed the box and tipped the test out. Elena watched his face break into a huge smile.

"Pregnant." He confirmed "2-3weeks."

"Wow." Elena said "That's such a short time."

"It doesn't matter how long" Damon said "It just matters that we did it."

Elena settled herself down and laid her head on his shoulder "We created life." She smiled

"How crazy is that. I can't wait to tell Caroline." Damon enthused

"She is going to freak." Elena laughed "But we shouldn't tell anyone else for a while."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Damon agreed.

"I'm going to try and get an appointment with Doctor Greene later." Elena said

"That's a good idea." Damon agreed

Later that day Elena was back waiting in that familiar waiting room, only this time she felt happy. Damon sat beside her, holding her hand tightly. She'd never been able to get Doug to come along with her. Caroline had text her asking for news and they'd decided to tell her they hadn't done the test yet so they could tell her the good news later.

"Elena." The receptionist called "The doctor will see you now."

Together they got up and Elena led the way to Dr. Greene's office.

"Elena." The woman said warmly in welcome.

"Dr. Greene this is Damon Salvatore, my partner." Elena said nervously

"Dr. Greene." Damon said warmly extending his hand

"Damon" She smiled shaking his hand before she moved back and rummaged in her desk "As in…?" she held up one of his books.

"Yes." Damon smiled as they took a seat.

"Well I'm a fan." Dr. Greene smiled in amusement "Sometimes I read a few pages between patients; I tell my receptionist I'm writing notes."

"Well your secret's safe with us." Damon grinned

"I'm taking it Doug is no longer in the picture?" the doctor added swiftly

"No." Elena said feeling a little uncomfortable "We parted ways a while back." She lied, there was no need for the doctor to know she and Damon got together before she'd left Doug.

"I know it's not my place to say this but I never thought he was good enough for you." Dr. Greene said

Elena smiled, she'd imagined Dr. Greene would survey her as a slut, moving on to Damon so quickly but she was clearly wrong.

"You look happy and content, Elena. That's all that matters to me." She added

"Thank you." Elena said honestly

"So on to business, what can I do for you?"

"Well." Elena smiled looking at Damon and then to the Doctor. "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Dr. Greene said in surprise

"We've done two home testing kits, both said positive." Damon smiled

"Well congratulations, both of you!" The doctor smiled

"We'll need to do a few tests of our own here. In fact, I can do a scan right away, I know there's no rush but under these circumstances and your lack of conception in the past Elena, I'd just like to be sure."

"Yes. Anything." Elena nodded; she was feeling a little anxious again

"Do you want to just pop up onto the bed?" Dr. Greene said "And unbutton you jeans for me."

Elena hopped onto the bed while Dr. Greene wheeled a machine into the room. Damon moved beside her.

When she was done setting up the machine, Dr. Green folded Elena's jeans down a little and tucked a large square of tissue paper under them.

"Alright." She said "Let's have a look at what's going on." She squeezed a blob of jelly onto Elena's tummy.

Damon stroked her hair as the transducer moved over her flat belly.

"There is something in there, isn't there?" Elena said anxiously after a minute

"There is." Doctor Greene said happily "Congratulations, both of you."

Relief soared through Elena's veins and she couldn't help the tears that spilled over her cheeks.

Damon looked emotional too; he kissed her happily and wiped her tears.

"How many weeks did you say?" Dr. Greene asked as she dragged a mouse over the screen, measuring.

"The test said 2-3?" Damon answered

"The results on home testing kits aren't 100%, I'd say you're more like 4 weeks, maybe a little over that."

Elena grinned they'd just gotten together then. "First time? Good job Daddy."

"Good job both of you." Dr. Greene said "You'll have another scan around 12 weeks, and then you'll be able to hear a heartbeat. I can get you a photograph if you'd like but there's really not much to see, just the gestational sac?"

"That would be brilliant." Damon said "Thank you so much…"

"You can mention my name in the thanks on your next book." Dr. Greene joked

"You got it." Damon smiled

Back at the shop they decided to tell Caroline the good news.

She looked like she was about to burst when they entered the room.

"Oh my God!" Elena screamed as he eyes zoned in on the massive rock on her friend's left hand "You're engaged aren't you?"

Caroline held her hand up and Elena sped over.

"Wow, that's a lot of screaming." Damon said as he closed the door

"I'm so happy for you!" Elena said excitedly "When did he ask?"

"Last night. I found it inside my tub of Ben and Jerry's!" Caroline said wiggling her ring finger

"That is so cute!" Elena enthused "Lucky you didn't swallow it."

"Congratulations." Damon said giving her a hug "Matt is a lucky guy."

"He is." Caroline agreed "But what about you guys? Did you take a test yet? I didn't want to steal your thunder about the wedding…"

"Oh don't be silly." Elena smiled "We did take the test. We had a few actually."

Damon handed Caroline the sonographer's picture.

Caroline screamed.

"You're pregnant!"

"I am." Elena said almost bursting with happiness

"Oh my God." Caroline said wiping her eyes

"There's not much to see, it's really early days, but that little black lump? That's the gestational sac…" Damon said as he pointed to it

"How far along are you?" Caroline asked

"Just over four weeks." Elena replied "Dr. Greene gave me a scan, the up side of a private clinic I guess."

"I'm so happy." Caroline said "Everything is finally falling into place."

Elena looked from Damon to the picture of her little blob, and she couldn't help but agree.

**A/N: HELLO! Thank you all so SO much for the beautiful, positive reviews and comments! 3 About this chapter- I'd just like to add that I'm pretty sure you **_**can't**_** get a scan that early but then again this **_**is**_** fiction and I can do whatever I want *nana* :P Thanks again guys Dr. B xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Elena smoothed down her brand new dress and surveyed herself in the mirror, she was definitely beginning to show now, she smiled happily hand patted her small bump gently-the past four and a half months had flown in. Holding her breath she blasted hairspray around her curls. There, she was finished. Slipping on her shoes she left the bedroom and went to locate Damon. She found him easily in the first place she looked. He was sitting in his office typing away on his laptop. His desk was filled with pages of notes and ideas for his latest book he was working on; Jinx his beautiful cat was stretched out across these sheets fast asleep.

Elena leaned against the door frame for a moment just watching him work. She smiled as she watched him furrowing his brow in concentration. She wondered how she'd never realised how much she loved him before, how she'd gone her whole life without realising how much she needed and depended on him.

Damon stopped typing briefly and looked like he was rereading what he'd written

"Is that your speech?" Elena joked making her presence known.

Damon looked up and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Elena said "So _is_ that your speech?"

Damon rolled his eyes "What speech would that be?"

"You know." Elena smiled as she stroked Jinx's head, making him purr in delight "Your winner's speech."

"I'm not going to win." Damon said lightly "We're just going for the free five course meal."

"Hey." Elena said "Don't underestimate yourself." She walked over and swung his swivel chair around. "I have every faith in you."

Damon smiled and pulled her into his lap. "I know."

"We both do." She added placing his hand on her bump.

"I love you both." Damon said before he kissed her.

"So." Elena said "Have you decided on a tie because it's almost time to leave?"

By 8.45 that evening Elena was a bag of nerves. She was sitting at a round table with Damon, Caroline, Matt, Damon's manager Linda and a few people from his publishers. A woman was on stage introducing the final category of the night. Elena couldn't take in a word of what she was saying, she wanted this so badly for Damon, because he deserved it and because even though he insisted he didn't mind if he won and that being nominated was already an honour because it was chosen by a group of critically acclaimed author's- she knew it would mean everything to him if he won.

The smiling woman on stage continued to talk and Elena caught certain words "Prestigious."… "Renowned"… she could hardly contain her anxiety.

"And the nominations for book of the year are-"

They clapped politely as the list of excellent names were read out.

"And the winner is…" the woman slipped on her reading glasses as she opened a golden envelope.

"Infinity Land- by Damon Salvatore."

Elena was in shock for a second until Caroline shrieked in her ear.

"Well done, man!" Matt said standing up and clapping Damon on the shoulder.

"Damon!" Caroline said excitedly throwing her arms around him "You so deserve this. I'm so proud of you."

Elena was beyond words. She kissed him "I told you!" she laughed wiping her eyes. "Go! I love you."

Damon returned her last words and then walked through the clapping crowd to the stage.

He was presented with a crystal award and Elena had tears streaming down her cheeks as he accepted the award thanking his friends and team for their support before he thanked her for being his everything.

Damon was whisked away from them for almost all of the evening. He shook hands with people and had his photograph taken. Elena was so proud of him she couldn't stop beaming. However her smile slipped quickly from her face when she saw a familiar face across the room.

"Hey, I'm just going to get some fresh air." She told Caroline

"Do you want me to come?" Caroline offered

"No, I'll be back in five minutes. You two enjoy yourselves." She smiled hastily

As quickly as Elena dared she left Caroline and Matt and hurried to the entrance. Doug was there- arguing with two men in suits.

"If your name isn't on the list you don't get in buddy, okay?" one man said to Doug

"I just need to talk to my wife." Doug pleaded

"Forget it." The other man said. "Now get out."

"What are you doing here?" Elena hissed as she hurried over

"Elena. Please. I needed to see you."

"I can't believe you!" Elena said angrily "Are you trying to ruin Damon's night?"

"I knew you'd be here with him…you don't answer my calls, what else could I do? I needed to see you" Doug pleaded

"Let's go outside before Damon sees you." Elena hissed as she pulled him away

When they were safely out of sight Elena rounded on him

"Doug, we are very soon to be officially divorced…you need to stay the hell away from me, do you understand?"

"I've been to the doctor's office. They said there's a real chance that if I get my vasectomy reversed we could conceive… I have an appointment for next week…" Doug exclaimed

Elena felt sick. "Are you insane? I'm with Damon, I _love_ Damon."

"No, you only settled for him because of my mistake…but I'm putting it right, we can be a proper family now, and the kids they really miss you, especially Tyler, he doesn't understand why you left us…"

"Don't you dare use Tyler against me!" Elena yelled "How dare you try and make me feel sorry for you, you're the reason we're not together any more…you deceived me, you treated me like trash. But I'm happy now, Doug. Really happy. You need to stay the hell away."

"You don't love Damon." Doug argued "You love the idea of him; he's followed you around like a love sick puppy for your whole life, he's just convenient."

"You're so wrong." Elena said shaking her head. "He makes me happy. So happy."

"You're deluding yourself, trying to make me jealous. Well it's working, Elena. I've noticed…I've taken your requests on boards and I'm ready to start over with you…" Doug went on

Elena took a step back. "You're crazy."

"You make me crazy!" Doug yelled "I can't live without you. I see that now."

"You're too late." Elena said "I love Damon, we're so happy- I can't believe I wasted my life with you when he was right in front of me all along."

Doug looked furious now. "Do you really think he's going to stay with you? He's going to find some hot twenty two year old and send your ass packing. You're spoiled goods… He doesn't love you like I do."

"I'm pregnant." Elena said before she could stop herself. "and we're over the moon. You don't know what you're talking about… Good bye Doug."

Elena marched off quickly and returned inside.

"Are you okay?" Caroline said when she spotted Elena

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later." Elena said trying to smile. "Where's Damon?"

"I'm right here, baby." Damon appeared behind her, he kissed her neck from behind.

"I missed you." She said honestly leaning back into him.

"Well I'm back, shall we go home? The four of us can celebrate…"

"Sounds perfect." Elena smiled, she would forget all about Doug. He wasn't worth it.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street laughing and joking.

"This is heavy." Matt said weighing Damon's award in his hands.

"Let me see." Caroline said taking it from Matt "I'd like to thank the academy…" She joked in a dramatically emotional voice holding it up like an oscar. They all laughed.

"You know, I could go for some ice cream." Caroline said

"Oh yes!" Elena enthused

"What?" Matt said "We just ate five different courses, how do you have room for ice cream?"

"There's always room for ice cream!" Elena announced and Caroline nodded.

"Alright." Damon said "Let me guess… Ben and Jerry's?"

"Of course!" Caroline said shifting the award to her other arm. "You know what? This _is_ heavy; you can have it back…" Caroline laughed as she held it out.

As she did an arm reached from behind her and grabbed it.

"Oh my-" Caroline shrieked in shock, Elena turned around

"Doug!" she yelled "What the hell are you doing now? Give that back."

Everyone stopped walking.

"So you're the guy who always wins!" Doug shouted in Damon's direction.

"Is he drunk?" Matt said

"So you took my wife from me… and now you're having a baby with her too?" Doug said waving his hands around

"Go home, Doug." Damon said calmly

"You live in your big house with all your awards, why do you get it all, huh? Why are you so special?"

Damon began pulling Elena away. "Let's just go. Matt…get Caroline."

"Give me that back!" Caroline yelled

"What this?" Doug said looking at the crystal award; it sparkled in under the street lights.

"You heard her." Matt said moving closer

"Hey, Damon…Why did you give me that watch for my birthday? It cost like $5000…" Doug yelled "It's not as if we were friends, you were trying to steal my wife from me…was it a guilty conscience? Is that all she's worth to you… the price of a fancy watch?"

Damon made for him but Elena grabbed him

"Damon, don't, he's not worth it." She pleaded

"No, you're right." Damon said, moving back "He's not worth it."

Doug smashed the award onto the sidewalk. It shattered into pieces.

"You bastard!" Caroline yelled pushing him with all her might. He fell onto the ground

Doug laughed loudly from below them.

"I'm so sorry Damon." Caroline cried "He grabbed it from me before I could…"

"Hey, don't worry Care, it's just a piece of glass at the end of the day."

"No." she cried "it was more than that."

Damon shrugged again "You know what Doug…You're right, I have everything you want and I'm never letting it go. I feel sorry for you."

Matt took Caroline's hand and Damon took Elena's. Together they walked away from Doug and left him alone in the gutter.

"So Ice cream?" Damon said casually…

**A/N Sorry it's been a while and sorry this is a bit rushed! Keep up the lovely reviews! Love you all xx Dr. B**


End file.
